Dragon's Keep (Origin Tales: Parker Dooley - Book 1)
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Elizabeth Bowler was a simple 1939 teenage girl. The last thing she wanted was to sail to England and meet a red teenage dragonoid named Parker Dooley. Together, they journey from England to Beleriand, during the Years of the Trees. Will they find Parker's dragonoid family, if they're in Beleriand? Or will Melkor have the final say? Companion and sequel to 'A World Torn Apart'.
1. Sailing to England

**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Silmarillion_ , _The Hobbit_ , _The Lord of the Rings_ , and other stories about Middle-earth. Those belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. All canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

Welcome to the first part in my _Origin Tales: Parker Dooley_ tetralogy/quadrilogy. I'm still deciding whether this mini-series, for my Long Series, will consist of four or five stories. Hopefully, this mini-series will figure itself out. As for this chapter, I had to do some research on the 1930s, since that's where the female OC lives. It was fun doing research again, especially since I researched the 1930s before in the draft version of this mini-series. :)

That said, enjoy. :)

*.*.*

The last thing Elizabeth Bowler wanted was to leave her home in New York City for England. She had relatives in England, but they didn't visit her or her American family that often. Elizabeth wondered if it had anything to do with her or because they were countries away. Now… now, she was with her nanny, Miss Harbinger, a stuck-up woman who preferred to read all day and hardly say two words to her, unless it was for a very good reason.

Elizabeth was fifteen when she read J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Hobbit_ book. It was the best thing to come out, alongside Walt Disney's feature film "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". Her mind went wild during that time. She wanted to explore other worlds, meet dwarves up close, and defeat evil queens! Yes, traveling the world was nice, but it didn't compare to the adventures she might have in other realms.

"Stop filling your head up with such nonsense!" Miss Harbinger declared one day out of sheer annoyance. With little effort, she tossed Elizabeth's fairy tale book off to the side. "There's no such thing as fairies! In spite of what Peter Pan might think, we know better. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Elizabeth spoke, softly. She didn't want to believe what she was hearing! Peter Pan was real, as was Winnie-the-Pooh, as were the fairies! If no one believed her, then she would find a way to make them see. If anything, it would be nice to meet one of her favorite characters—

Her attention returned to reality, as soon as she entered hers and Miss Harbinger's cabin. The room was small, but that's the way Miss Harbinger wanted it, so she could keep an eye out on her, in case she stirred up trouble. Frankly, Elizabeth didn't care! She would see to it that she explored Middle-earth or, at least, some part of it. There wasn't any way she would miss this opportunity! No, not in the least!

.

Days passed and still no sign of land. Elizabeth put on her pink blouse, a deep red long skirt, and brown shoes, before checking herself in the mirror. Still the same green-eyed, brunette-haired young lady she always was. She sighed in regret. Nothing about her changed much, and yet, if it were up to her to decide, she would meet a dragon and they could sail away together, to any land they so desired—

"Elizabeth, are you coming?" Miss Harbinger said, shaking her head upon seeing Elizabeth's clothes. "Oh Elizabeth, you're seventeen! If I were you, I would wait for a suitor to come and marry you." She tugged at the teenager's puffy sleeves. "It'll have to do. Now, come on!"

"Alright," Elizabeth sighed, following her nanny outside the cabin. She looked back, surprised to see a strange creature looking her way. It looked like a lizard but with a dragon's head. It was… almost human with black spikes and black claws. The way he looked at her was uncanny as if he wanted something… until he saw her, too, and vanished. "What?"

"What?" Miss Harbinger got her attention again.

"I thought I saw… a dragon. Well, he looked like a dragon." Elizabeth said, curious. "I'm going to see him again, aren't I? OUCH!" Why did Miss Harbinger have to tug her hair just now?

"You don't say those things in public!" Her nanny whispered harshly. "People will lock you up, just for saying that! Now, come on!"

"But, but—"

"Speak proper!" Her nanny declared, annoyed. "Come. It's time for tea!" She walked away, dragging Elizabeth down the corridor.

Elizabeth didn't understand. Why did she see that dragon-like creature? He looked… cute but also savage. Who was he? What was his story? Would they meet again? All she knew was, as she entered the ship's dining saloon for tea, that she was not alone.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)

 **References:**

Peter Pan is from J.M. Barrie's 1904 play, under the same name. Winnie-the-Pooh is from A.A. Milne's book, also under the same name, which was first published in 1926.


	2. The Vision

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :)

*.*.*

Parker Dooley was all done crafting his toy wooden ship. The sails fit perfectly with the rest of the ship, giving it an elegant air of mystery, one he didn't expect. He looked at it in wonder, guessing that whoever the seventeen-year-old red dragonoid was that made this ship must have a certain set of skills… he remembered that he was the seventeen-year-old and that it was him who would sail away from the Land of Oz to worlds unknown.

Parker remembered bits and pieces of his past. His dragonoid family, made up of red dragonoids, were far away and split up. It would take ages before he found them again. Wherever there were, he wanted to go with them.

Much of his life was spent living in Oz, a land where four witches guarded and protected the peoples, creatures, and animals from harm, or so he was led to believe. Then again, what did he know? He was a simple farm boy, living in secret because no one wanted to believe in dragons—

Bah! What did he know? He was young and still had much to learn. Well, if all else failed, then he'd find a group of dragonoids who believed in him and helped him find his family, his kin. That's what counted, right? But who were his real family? Would they approve of him? There was only one way to find out, and that was to leave Oz and begin his journey—

"No! Our son is not for sale! Go away!" The farmer, a man with short brunette hair and donned in a yellow straw hat, a grey shirt, and a blue jumper, closed the door on some folk. Parker looked at him, wondering what was going on. He waited until the folk outside were away and out of earshot before speaking to his foster father.

"What? What is it?" Parker asked, curious.

The farmer shook his head. "My boy is not a dragonoid!" He patted Parker on the shoulder. "He is a good and decent lizard, who happens to be our son." He turned to a heavier set woman donned in a white dress and apron, knitting wool into a blue sweater. "Isn't that right, my sweetie?"

"Oh yes, you're quite right!" The woman, Parker's foster mother, said, deep in her task. "Parker is our boy and we treat him well, even if he is a dragonoid."

"Not helping," Da said, moving away from the red dragonoid.

Parker sniffled. He felt so out of place, like he was not meant to be in Oz. If only he could find his true parentage. But where were they? Would he find them first? Either way, he knew he couldn't stay here.

"Where are you going?" Mama asked, watching Parker pick up the milk bucket. "Oh, don't worry about it, dear. You don't have to do that today! Remember what happened to our last cow."

"Yes. You scared her away!" Da stifled a laugh.

"I'm going to milk her. Old Bonny Blue won't get away from me this time." Parker said, heading outside.

.

Parker managed to get the milk bucket filled up to the brim when Bonny Blue decided to walk away from him, tipping the milk bucket over in the process. The dragonoid spit in amusement, wondering if it was the cow's intention to do this. Oh well. He picked up the bucket carefully, checking to make sure he still had some milk. To his surprise, only a few droplets remained inside the bucket.

The cow, on the other hand, decided to keep her distance from him.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play! Alright," Parker stood up, leaving the wooden stool he'd been sitting on be as he reached the cow. The cow moved to another spot, mooing like she always did. "Slow down!" He chuckled, giddily, following the cow. Still, Bonny Blue turned to another spot for comfort, forcing the dragonoid to chase after her and also give him some much-needed exercise. "This is fun. Come here!"

"No!" The cow cried.

Parker stopped, shocked. Did the cow just speak? Steadily, he approached her, unsure what just happened. The moment he touched her furry spotted body, he was wafted by a vision: it was a fair, beautiful landscape. And there, in front of him, was a lion named Aslan. Who was he? No! He was showing Parker his real family of dragonoids, all waving to him. Some looked like they wanted to kill him, while others were just glad to see him.

He turned to his left. A group of strange creatures were clumped together. Short dragonoids, anamorphic cats, a dragonoid his size, and a girl – a seventeen-year-old human girl to be precise – looked his way in wonder and amusement. Ah! She was beautiful! The most beautiful creature he ever saw. If he could, he would marry her… wait. Was it possible for them to lead a life together, human and dragonoid? If he could, he'd give up this dragonoid form to be with her—

The vision stopped, forcing the red dragonoid on the grass. What had he just learned? It was a vision, but there was no telling where it would lead. Aslan was the key to finding his family. Now he had a good reason to go out and look for them.

"Aslan, I will find you. I promise." He stood up shakily, doing his best to keep it together as he held onto the cow's rope.

"Find them," the cow declared softly, "and leave Oz knowing I gave you hope."

"Th – thank you!" Parker said, encouraged.

"Parker, I made you your favorite!" His Mama said, distracting him.

"Coming Mama," Parker said, watching his foster father bring the cow into the barn, before making his way inside the thatched house.

.

The dragonoid scarfed down his big bowl of cooked beef. It was too delicious to pass up. All those meaty flavors, the way the meat pulled apart … it was like heaven! The huge cooked carrots just made his meal better, as did his whole milk, which he greedily dowsed. What could be better than this? Honestly, he didn't know! He was just relieved he wasn't starving.

"We can't keep him forever, Antonio!" Parker's Mama declared in whispers.

"Janean, what would you have me do? Throw him out on the street!" Antonio said to his wife, concerned. "Look at him! He's hungry."

"He'll be having us for dinner," Janean stated, annoyed. "We should make him go out there and find his real family. He wasn't delivered on our doorstep for no reason." She approached Parker, placing her hands on his shoulders. "He deserves better than what we already have."

Parker stopped eating, swallowing his food. His parents were kicking him out? Well, he would just have to grin and bear it. Maybe now was the best time to leave.

"Maybe I should go," Parker stood up.

"No! You stay and eat." Janean said, sitting him down once again. "It's what you're good at."

"I'm not so sure about that," Parker admitted, astonished. He dowsed down some more milk, realizing with a sigh that he didn't have much of a choice. He would have to leave, especially if he wanted to find his real dragonoid family.

But where could he start looking for them? Why, that beautiful landscape where he saw that lion. Well, he hoped a team would be put together: the team of misfits, like the ones he saw in Bonny Blue's vision. Maybe, he would find the girl of his dreams as well. The human girl. He couldn't deny her beauty, but he hoped she had intelligence on her side; otherwise, he was in huge trouble, before his quest ever began.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Bonny Blue is the name of the canon character from the film, "Gone with the Wind". Aslan is from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.


	3. Castlecreek Manor

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me revise this chapter. It is greatly appreciated. :)

*.*.*

Time seemed to move quicker, the second Elizabeth was off the ship and at Southampton's docks. All around her were people trying to get on the ship. She turned to Miss Harbinger, wondering what her thoughts were on the matter. Without a doubt, her nanny would say something awful, something that would drive Elizabeth mad.

And yet, Miss Harbinger breathed in the English air. "Ah! I'm home!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she whispered, following her nanny into a car, where their luggage was being stowed away.

For a moment, it seemed like everything worked out for them. Something was on Elizabeth's mind, the moment the doors were closed and the vehicle moved through the city.

"Miss Harbinger," Elizabeth interrupted her nanny's reading, "where are we going exactly?"

"Haven't you heard?" her nanny was surprised. "We're heading to Castlecreek Manor, the most haunted manor in all of England."

"Really?" Elizabeth was intrigued. "Why is it haunted? Are there ghosts there?"

"Oh ho! Something far worse than ghosts, child. There be dragons afoot in England, and some are not nice ones." Miss Harbinger explained.

"I didn't think you believed in dragons or fairies," She said, confused.

"There's a better reason why I didn't let you read those fairy stories. The real ones will surprise you," her nanny said, smirking.

"You told me, for the longest time, to stay out of those books. Not to fill my head with such nonsense." Now that she was saying it, the thought of actually meeting a dragon scared her. She hadn't expected her fantasies to come to life! If she did, how could she believe them? "I think you've been drinking seawater. This isn't like you!"

"Mind your manners!" Miss Harbinger snapped. Elizabeth sighed, knowing this was the nanny she was used to seeing. Surely, her nanny's sudden interest in dragons was just a passing thought. She shook her head, turning her gaze to the window.

"If you don't let me explore the manor, I'll go mad." She thought it best not to bring up the dragons. What if her nanny was just speaking of people? It made sense according to her way of thinking. She was all for the real world. Reality, as it were.

"Watch out for dragons," Miss Harbinger muttered, returning to her studies.

"I don't understand. How—" Elizabeth interrupted herself, paying attention to Miss Harbinger's book. There was an illustration of a red dragon on the front. No way! It was _The Hobbit_ book! What was it doing in Miss Harbinger's hands? Elizabeth returned her gaze to the window, lost in her own thoughts.

She had truly gone mad. She knew it to be true. She would have to pay attention to something else, like the country. At least, the country was far more peaceful than dragons… at least, that's what she hoped.

.

As they drew nearer, Elizabeth observed an archway of trees gracefully snaking above them. Soon the car stopped in front of a grand stone house with many windows and rooms. This place… it looked ancient, dilapidated, and dead. Maybe there were really spirits lurking here.

The car door opened, allowing her to get out and look around. She jumped at the sight of a dragon statue, standing on top of a large stone fountain. It looked menacing, like it wanted to keep people out.

"It's no wonder Castlecreek Manor is haunted." She muttered, making her way back to Miss Harbinger, while the servants grabbed their luggage and brought it inside.

"There you are! Finally!" It was Elizabeth's aunt, Mary Whittaker. All she could see from her aunt was a dark-haired woman with frizzy strands bouncing across her half-bun. She wore a white blouse with poufy sleeves, as well as a lilac gown. She had the appeal of a teacher and caretaker. Her aunt spoke to them now in an articulate voice, "I'm glad you've come! He's getting worse! All Benjamin talks about is dragons this and dragons that. I've even seen a dragon wander around the attic and in some of the rooms. It's dangerous! I told Benjamin a long time ago that we should have moved, but he doesn't listen."

Benjamin was Elizabeth's uncle. She knew he had driven himself mad! Her parents were right. So, why did they send her here?

"I should have stayed in America, if things are this bad," Elizabeth chimed in.

"No. You're free to live here, as long as you stay out of your uncle's way," Mary said, calmly. "He has been asking for you and Maybelle."

"Of course, he has." Miss Harbinger said, recognizing her own name. She told Mary, promptly, "I'll take my room in the West Wing, as usual. Elizabeth can take the room in the East Wing, with all the dragon statuettes and paintings. I think it was a good idea bringing her here, don't you think?"

"Why yes? We're the only family I know of that has mountains of dragon paintings and rooms filled with statues of dragons," Mary said, concerned. She told the two, perking up, "But do come in. You must be hungry. Food and drink are in your sitting rooms. It's this way."

Elizabeth followed without question, keen on seeing if the dragon statues and paintings were real. So far, it had been a dream come true, but maybe she should stick to her books from now on. This was all too much for her to bear.

.

To her surprise, she and Miss Harbinger were separated the moment they were inside the house. Elizabeth had no choice, but to follow her aunt up the stairs and down the many hallways and corridors, where various doors were closed off or opened to reveal paintings of dragons and humanized dragons with lizard bodies. Some of these dragonoids, as she called them, looked rather decent.

She spun around, jumping at the sight of the same red dragonoid gazing at her. It was the same one she caught a glimpse of on the ship. His scaly arms were crossed and his yellow eyes were smiling. It was creepy the way he kept staring at her as if he wanted her. She chanced a look at his black claws and black spikes again. Who was this dragonoid? Why was he following her?

She looked around, wanting to avoid the dragonoid's gaze. By the time she looked back, the dragonoid was gone. There was no denying it that she was being haunted by this dragonoid. He seemed so… intriguing.

At last, she and her aunt stopped in front of a dark oak door. Her aunt opened the door, allowing her to enter a sitting room with a large bedroom and bathroom next door. She gasped at the sight of all the red tapestries embedded to the walls, as well as the paintings of some regal dragonoids in different shapes, sizes, and colors.

What made her bedroom unique was the four-poster bed, complete with dark oak steps on either side for her to climb into bed. Against one side of the rooms were an assortment of wide windows with dark mahogany ledges and red fluffy pillows resting on either side.

The furniture was cushioned and in shades of red. On the table was a silver tray, complete with her dinner and a pitcher filled up to the brim with warm milk. She sniffed the pea soup. It was still hot. She turned to her aunt, who smiled at her.

"Your luggage is in the bedroom. I trust you can dress yourself." Mary said, knowingly.

"Yes, I can." Elizabeth smiled. She added, "I'm seventeen." She looked around the room in excitement. "These rooms are everything I could have ever hoped for." She looked at her aunt now, curious. "Will I find adventures here?"

"I have no doubt you will," Mary said, admitting freely, "It's a living world inside this mansion. You never know what's around the corner or beyond the windows. Good luck." She closed the door, leaving Elizabeth alone with her food.

.

Elizabeth finished her meal. She yawned, heading into her bedroom and getting ready for bed. Once that was done, she wasted no time climbing into bed.

She sighed. The first sensation was comfort. Light, fluffy comfort enveloped around her back and sides. She could sleep for ages in this bed—

"How do you like this house?" a silky, masculine voice protruded her thoughts. She opened her eyes, wondering where the voice was coming from. She looked to her left, jumping at the sight of the same dragonoid, staring at her from the open window. How was the window open at this late hour? There was also some land and a cottage on the other side of the window. It was also night there. The dragonoid smirked in enjoyment, smiling in intrigue. "This house has many mysteries. This window is merely one of them."

"Who are you?" She whispered, nervous. "Why do you keep following me?"

He chuckled mischievously. "That is for another time. I've seen you in my visions. I know you are meant for me, Elizabeth Bowler, or is it Eliza?" He grinned. "Don't keep me waiting. Find me at the tavern, through this window, whenever you're ready. I will send for you when the time comes. You may not know me and I may not know you, but I can sense when it is you." He admitted, bluntly, pointing to the cottage in the background, "Oh, don't worry about that. This is only temporary. I'll be moving soon. Then we can see each other again."

"Wait. Sir, don't leave!" She sat up, glimpsed away for a moment. When she looked up fully, the dragonoid was gone, the window back to not being opened, and the English countryside flourishing at nightfall, as if this meeting never occurred. She shook her head, annoyed, "What the hell? What did I just experience?" She reclined in her bed, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. By the time she woke up, it was daylight.


	4. Leaving Oz

Parker sat up on his mattress. Who was that girl? Why did he want to see her so badly? He looked on at his parents, asleep in their beds, and sighed. If only they would understand he wasn't normal, he wasn't like them! He was different, a lizard-like creature who only resembled a dragon, just without wings.

What was his real family like? He had to know these answers, even as he got out of bed and enjoyed the sunrise. He looked back at his parents, his foster parents, in curiosity. They would be all right for a few hours, wouldn't they? I mean, he wasn't going far. Plus, he needed the fresh air.

He walked towards the front door, opened it, and stepped outside. At least the farm was tranquil, secure, and safe: perfect for any humanoid lizard to live at. He breathed deeply, taking in his surroundings. It was going to be a good day—

No! There were some kids playing tag. Human boys by the looks of them. They were having fun. Hey! Maybe they could be friends! He sped towards them, slamming right into a blond-haired teenage boy carrying a whip.

"Hey! That hurt!" The boy looked at him in terror.

"What?" Parker asked, confused.

"Uh… is that you, Parker?" The boy asked, frightened. "Last time we met, you weren't so big and menacing."

"Do I look menacing?" Parker asked, mischievously.

"Yeah!" The boy hesitated, tapping the whip against the ground. "You know, Parker, a lot of us wondered what you're doing today!" Parker thought for a moment. He didn't have plans—

 _Snap!_

Parker jumped back, staring down at his arm. There was a thin gash protruding on the spot where the whip attacked him. He about looked up when the same whip slapped him across the cheek, sending him hurtling on the ground. The whip continued to thrash him. He closed his eyes, shielding his face until his foster father came out and sent the boys away.

He had been whipped about seven times, before this nightmare was over. His body shook, as did his tail. It was only until his foster father brought him into the barn and cleansed his wounds did Parker realize that he just didn't fit in.

"You'll be all right," Antonio said, curtly. "It's only a scratch."

"If this is how I'm treated, then there is nothing left for me here," Parker admitted, coyly. He added, shakily, "Da, I don't want to be treated like an animal."

"You are an animal," Antonio said, serious. "Your name is not from this world. You may have hatched in Oz, but your egg didn't belong here. It'd belonged in the First World, a world which was recently destroyed."

"What?" Parker asked, unsure.

"Here. This was the basket your mother and I found on our doorstep," Antonio said, showing Parker a wicker basket filled with broken red egg shells and a letter. "I never opened the letter. Your mother and I only read the note." He showed the dragonoid the note as well, which Parker read to himself.

 _ **To Whom This May Concern:**_

 _We, the dragonoids, were going to raise Parker Dooley as our own, but in light of the destruction of the First World, we've had to part with our dragonling until he is of age. That is when he turns seventeen. So, we ask you to take care of him until he is ready to go. Parker will find his mother's letter enclosed in the basket._

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Helen the Shapeshifter**_

"Helen the Shapeshifter? Who's that?" Parker asked, confused.

"I've been wondering that myself. She must be a dragonoid," Antonio admitted, calmly.

"Then she knows where my family is," He said, opening the letter up and reading it aloud. "Dear Parker, The years have gone since our split. Time works differently here in the pods. I hope you found your way to Oz, as did your brothers and sisters, who are now in other worlds. The dragonoid clan Dooley, the clan that you belong to, is heading to Beleriand first, and then we're settle down in a world where all dragons and dragonoids can find peace. It's called the Land of Dragons, a realm which Aslan himself created before the Big Bang exploded, bringing the universe in existence."

"Know that I love you and I am with you always. We'll stay in touch, Love, Your Mother, Cinthia Dooley." Parker looked up, realizing he had a destiny to follow. He looked at Antonio, wondering, "Look, I know you won't approve, nor will Mama, but this is huge. I have to do this."

"I know, son. Your Mama and I will help you get ready." Antonio said, admitting promptly.

"They say the nearest town is Paravane Trepess," Parker admitted, calmly. "It's a place where the past, present, and future meet, but hardly anyone remembers its name or adventures they went on until after they've left town. I'd be surprised if anyone recognizes me in the future."

"I know that, too. That's why we're going to help you pack." Antonio said, still mending Parker's gash wounds until a bright light reached the wounds' surface. Parker saw it too. His wounds! They were gone! What sort of magic was this?

"What is this? What did I do?" Parker asked, cautious.

"I think you have healing powers, that is if you stay a good dragonoid," Antonio said, leading him inside the house.

.

Parker waited until his foster parents finished preparations, putting food and supplies in his pack, before hugging the dragonoid. Parker didn't want to let them go, but he knew he had to. His foster parents did everything they could to protect him. Now, it was his turn to face a world that had a hard time accepting dragonoids.

"I'll see you around," Parker told his foster parents.

"Take care of yourself," Janean said, a tear dripping down her cheek. Parker wiped it away, before hugging her again. "I'll miss you."

"I know. You and Da did your best to protect me." The dragonoid said, walking away from them, at last, before heading straight through a golden-hued portal.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Land of Oz is from L. Frank Baum's book series.


	5. Connection

Elizabeth ate her porridge in haste. She was desperate to meet Uncle Benjamin, see what he had to say about her dragonoid fiasco. If he knew what was going on, why she was seeing the same dragonoid, then maybe she wouldn't think he was mad or she was going mad.

That was a matter of long odds. She didn't know what her uncle would say or whether he would act like it was all inside her head. She wasn't crazy! She knew what she saw!

She chanced a glance at her bedroom. The window was wide open and the wind sent a chill up her spine. She rushed over to the window and closed its doors. She sighed, taking a few steps back to observe the windowsill. Odd! There was a strange writing etched into the sill, like an ancient message.

 _If person is worthy, simply call out his or her dragon.  
The gateway will open up._

"Call out their dragon?" She asked, confused. "What's that mean?" A better question: "What dragon or dragonoid belongs to me?" Could it be that dragonoid she'd been seeing? She peered over her shoulder, startled to see the same dragonoid lean against the wall, his scaly arms crossed. Well, she could ask him now. "What's your name?"

He smirked, closing his eyes and vanishing on the spot. She darted towards the wall, right as he disappeared. In his place was a note, which she picked up and read to herself.

 _Elizabeth Bowler's Dragonoid:_

 **Parker Dooley**

"I got you," Elizabeth said, stuffing the note inside her gown pocket. She had gotten dressed before breakfast and was glad to have pockets now.

She looked up when the door opened, revealing her Aunt Mary. "Your uncle will see you now. This way." Elizabeth did, not knowing what her uncle wanted.

.

The moment Elizabeth stepped foot inside Benjamin's drawing room, she immediately thought of her bedroom. Wood paneling surfaced the walls, while the ceiling had its own gold chandelier. A fireplace stood against the wall, while red furniture was spaced out. There were some statuettes of dragons and dragonoids garnished about the room, as well as a painting resembling a family of red dragonoids. One of those dragonoids was young teenager, a boy that looked distinctly like the dragonoid Elizabeth had been seeing.

She couldn't make the connection yet between the name she had been given on the note and the dragonoid she met. Maybe Benjamin knew about her situation. He was the middle-aged man, wearing a flowery purple waistcoat, a white shirt, and grey trousers, standing over by the fireplace.

The very sight of him scared her. If anyone was going to frighten her more, then it was him.

He looked at her in intrigue. He muttered, loud enough for her to hear, "I see you've found your way here safely. No trouble on the road, but then…" he eyed her suspiciously, "…you met your dragonoid. Haven't you?"

"How do you know that?" She gaped in shock.

"Because I can see it in your eyes," Benjamin said, sitting on the couch and prompting her to do so. "Sit down, before you fall down." She did, watching him as he plucked one of the red dragonoid statuettes from a table. "This is the dragonoid you saw." He passed to her the statuette. She gaped again. No way! This statuette looked exactly like the dragonoid she saw.

"How—"

"Here's the thing about this house: those of us who have a dragon or dragonoid will have their statuette garnishing one of these rooms. In this case, the statuette came to me with a message," Benjamin said, passing to her a note. She unfolded the note and read it:

 _To Benjamin Whittaker:_

 _Your niece, Elizabeth Bowler, has acquired  
a dragonoid named Parker Dooley. _

_See to it that she is unharmed as she goes  
and looks for him._

 _When they meet,  
everything will change._

 _Signed,_

 **Helen the Shapeshifter**

"Who is she?" Elizabeth asked, passing the note to him, "Does Helen the Shapeshifter know who my dragonoid is… wait. Parker visited me last night! He said I wouldn't know him and he wouldn't know me, but he could sense me. It wasn't a pleasant start. Is he always like that?"

"Usually, when we and our dragon or dragonoid make the connection, that dragonoid will follow us as if they were our voices. It's scary, but it's the way it works." Benjamin admitted, bluntly. "My dragonoid happens to be Helen the Shapeshifter."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, stunned.

"You didn't know. I thought your nanny explained these things to you!" Her uncle said, calmly.

"Well, she only said there would be dragons in this house, not ghosts. I thought there would be ghosts. Perhaps I'm wrong," she said, more confused.

"Well, there's only one way for you to find out." Benjamin insisted. "You room is literally the gateway between worlds. Helen instructed you must go through the window to move on."

"And if I don't?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, that is a question," Benjamin said, shooing her away. "No, go on. Leave me to my sorrows. Take that statuette with you. It must be in your room at all times!"

"Thank you, sir," Elizabeth said, taking the statuette out of the room. She looked back to see a purple dragonoid, without wings, speak with her uncle. Now, she had truly gone mad.

.

She returned to her bedroom and shut the door. It was better this way. She pulled out the note that had the name of her dragonoid on the front. So, this was her dragonoid. It was clear now that he wouldn't leave her alone; so, why would he?

She turned to the closed window, moving towards the ledge and staring at the windowsill. The same message was still there. She looked at her note one final time, before speaking to the window.

"Parker Dooley," she said aloud.

A golden light enveloped around the window's door frame, revealing a town on the other side with a signpost next to it that said, in plain scrawled writing: **Paravane Trepess**. She looked at the door. It was still closed, but there were noises coming from the other side. She had no choice! She would have to make the crossing _now!_

She pulled down on the latch and threw the doors open. A breeze wafted into the room, drawing her into the world outside the window. She walked across the sill and leapt down, watching the doors swing shut behind her.

She did it! She made it into the new world.


	6. Human and Dragonoid

Thanks goes to Eldhoron and Adeleidhis for helping me brainstorming tavern names. :)

*.*.*

Elizabeth entered Paravane Trepess, unsure what was happening. She just noticed the English houses were grouped together in this town, before a woman shoved past her, with her screaming child. Honestly! Didn't people know where they were going? Elizabeth trudged on ahead, entering the town square, a wide-open area with dirt streets. There was a pirate, with black dreadlock hair and wearing a leather tricorn hat, speaking to the people gathered.

"Oi! My name is Jack Sparrow. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, as it were!" Jack introduced himself. "Do you know where my ship is? Perhaps it is hiding somewhere in your harbor!"

"Get off the stage!" a heckler told him, annoyed.

"Well, shall we call for rum then?" Jack asked, pleased.

The crowd booed. Elizabeth chuckled. This pirate captain could get her into trouble if she allowed him to do so. Still, she needed to find her dragonoid, wherever he was. Maybe he was over at that one wood-paneled tavern. Oh, her eyes didn't deceive her! There was a red dragonoid leaning against the wall. She poked around for a minute, checking out the signpost, which read in bold letters: **The Siren's Sound**. She turned her gaze now to the dragonoid. Yup! Black claws, black scales, yellow eyes, red scales, a few inches taller than her. His tail beat the ground in gentle motions. He was clearly waiting for something. He did look familiar.

"Excuse me," she interrupted his train of thought, "you wouldn't be Parker Dooley?"

The dragonoid cocked his head, glaring at her. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm looking for a Parker Dooley." She reached for her gown pocket, hoping to pull out the note – she gasped the moment the dragonoid picked her up and held her up against the tavern wall. The fierceness in his eyes was enough to frighten her. Was he going to eat her? "I'm sorry! I was told to find you! You gave me this note! That's all I was pulling out from my pocket." She pulled out the note finally and showed it to him. She gasped again when the dragonoid snatched the note from her and read it. The expression on his face turned from hotly to calmer.

"You had better be telling the truth," the dragonoid said, realizing what he was doing. He set her down gently, still in shock over what he'd done. He passed the note to her, which she stuffed in her gown pocket once again. He hesitated, sweat beading down his scaly face. "Do you want to go inside? I'm sure we can get you a table. Then we can talk more about this venture you're in."

"Are you Parker Dooley?" She asked, curious.

He pulled her up the stairs, taking her inside the tavern. To her surprise, there was a large dining area with many tables, chairs, and booths. There was also a stone fireplace at one end of the room, while the innkeeper's desk stood across from the door. She gulped, as he dragged her over to an empty table and sat down across from each other.

"Are you Parker Dooley?" she repeated, shakily.

"I am," Parker said, intrigued. "I'm sorry about all of that. I've just been through a rough spot with a bunch of boys and a whip! Only, they decided to whip me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Elizabeth said, concerned. "Are you hurt?"

"Physically, I'm healed," Parker said, hesitant. "Mentally is another tale. Treating me like an animal—" He slammed his fist on the table, not too loud enough for anyone except Elizabeth. He looked away, pained. "I'm sorry. My relationship with humans is a bit testy."

"Oh," she said, saddened by this news.

"It's all right." He said, calmly. "You've done nothing wrong."

"That's what I try to do," she said, smiling a little. "It's not in my nature to hurt people. I've been through a rough spot in my life, too."

"Who are you?" Parker asked her, curious. "You haven't said your name." He added, staring at her as if he knew her. "You look familiar!"

"I'm Elizabeth Bowler." She smirked. "It's funny. I was just visited by you the other night. You called me Eliza, but then that could have been just a voice." She looked down, unsure what else to say. He looked intriguing, now that he wasn't hiding out in her bedroom or following her everywhere.

"A voice," he smiled. "I had a vision about you, too. You know what's funny? I recognized your face the minute you showed up."

"Really?" she asked, intrigued, too.

"Yes. I suppose it was meant to be so." He said, chuckling softly. A silence fell between them, one that was lovely and calm. Eventually, he broke the silence, "So, tell me about yourself. Why you're here? Then I'll tell you my quest."

"Really?" she repeated, stunned. "Okay, where do I start—"

.

Calmly, she explained the situation. She told him about how she saw him on the ship heading for England, as well as what her uncle said. Given her explanation, it was clear that she and Parker were stuck together.

She looked up, asking him now, "So, what's your story? Surely, you must be hiding something."

"There's not much to tell," Parker said, sipping his drink. "Although, I did find out that the egg I hatched from wasn't created in Oz, but in the First World, a planet that was destroyed recently, except by those escape pods, where time moves slowly!"

"Where?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"It's a long story. That's the shortened version." He raised his eyebrows. "In fact, it's the only version I've got." He said, calmly. He shook his head, saying instead, "But if we knew of a longer version, then I would tell it. Anyway, who knows what's happening now that the First World is gone." He pulled out his letter from his pack, showing it to Elizabeth. "It's all in this letter, better than what I could give you."

"Let me see," she said, taking the letter and reading it. "This seems legit."

"Here. I received this note, too." Parker said, passing to her the note. Her eyes widened at the name on the card. He smiled in realization. "You know that name: Helen the Shapeshifter." He took a long swig of his drink.

"She's my uncle's dragonoid," she said at once.

He nearly spit out his drink. "I'm sorry. What?"

"She clearly wanted us to meet in person," she said, passing the note and the letter back to him. "But for what?" She shook her head. "I don't understand. But his note did say the moment we met, everything changed. I'm not sure what this means, but if you could explain your quest, then perhaps I can help you out. Help you find your family."

"That is my quest," he said, misunderstanding. "It's all I've got." He asked, curious, "Why? Are you willing to assist me?"

"I have no idea what this means, but sure. I'll help you." She said, calmly.

He smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear it." He reclined back in his chair, sighing, "We need a team." He looked at her, intrigued, "We can start to look for them here, at this tavern, now."

"Right now?" She asked, stunned. "I just got here."

"Well, that doesn't mean we can't start looking for people, animals, dragonoids to team up, so I can find my family." He clasped his hand on his fist, admitting promptly, "It'd give you the adventure you need, right?"

"Right," she said, glancing away. What was she getting herself into?

*.*.*

 **References:**

Jack Sparrow is from Disney's film series, "Pirates of the Caribbean".


	7. Recruitment

Elizabeth waited until Parker was ready to go, before leaving the tavern. Normally, she would be fine doing things on her own, but here, in this world, the rules were slightly different. She would need her dragonoid companion if she was to survive. She caught up to Parker in minutes, surprised he stopped.

"Who exactly are we looking for?" Elizabeth asked, cautious. "You still haven't said how you plan on getting to Beleriand, wherever that is."

"Some call it Middle-earth," Parker said with a smirk.

Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. "Middle-earth? You mean the same realm where Bilbo Baggins lives."

"Well, he wouldn't be born in this time, but given how we're in Paravane Trepess, where the past, present, and future align, I'm sure we'll meet him and his nephew, Frodo Baggins," Parker explained, hesitantly.

"Frodo Baggins? Who is that?" Elizabeth asked, cautious.

"Eliza, please. Let me handle this," Parker said, waving a scaly hand in front of her.

"My name is Elizabeth, not Eliza! I don't know anyone who calls me by that name," she said, flustered.

"Consider it a first time," he said, heading down the square. "We're not just looking for anybody, but at the same time we are."

"Meaning?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"This road will be dangerous. We need a warrior, someone with skills!" Parker said, confidently.

"Someone like her?" Elizabeth asked, pointing to a female, white dragonoid facing off against a couple of thug dragonoids. She looked at Parker, who stared at the dragonoid, intrigued. "You alright?"

"I'm fine!" Parker said, returning to the present. "Um… let's go." He wandered off before she could catch up to him. Still, it was worth finding out about this new dragonoid… at least, until Parker grabbed the white dragonoid's staff and kept her there, flinching. "Hello, Amanda!"

 _Whack!_

Parker was thrown to the ground by Amanda's staff. Elizabeth collapsed beside him, in an attempt to check up on them. They were both stopped the moment Amanda pointed her staff at the red dragonoid.

"That was a warning, should you attempt that again," Amanda said, positively annoyed.

"Attempt what?" Elizabeth asked, confused. She asked Parker instead, "Do you know her?"

"Um…" Parker looked at Amanda, smirking. There was no response from the white dragonoid, only annoyance. His smirk went away in understanding, "…well. Amanda and I have met before, the day I arrived in this town." He stood up, facing the female dragonoid. "Last time, you weren't so friendly."

"Well, maybe if you didn't steal my staff, then none of this would ever happen. Then we'd all walk away quietly!" Amanda boasted, staring at the thugs circling around them. "Now would be the time!"

"Um… you're right. Here!" He pulled out from his pack an extendable staff, which he passed to her. "You owe me one."

"Actually, you owe me two!" Amanda said, knocking out two thugs in one staff punch. She looked back at Parker in recognition. "You'd better pay up!"

"You'll get those two favors, along with some amped up rage!" Parker said, kicking another thug towards a wall, knocking him unconscious. He moved Elizabeth back as he took out three more thugs with a tail swing. He was quite enjoying this! At last, he and Amanda sent all the thugs either unconscious or flee, before he met up with her again. "So, will you come with us? I can make it worth your while." He said, extending his hand to her. "No running, no deal. Promise?"

"Hmm…" the white dragonoid smiled at him, before taking his hand and shaking it, "…it's a deal!" She pointed to Elizabeth in confusion. "Who's the wench?"

"I'm sorry. Wench?" Elizabeth asked, fuming.

"No need to be so defensive. I was just asking," Amanda said, gritting her teeth.

"Elizabeth Bowler," Parker stood behind the human teenage girl, putting his hands on her shoulders, "meet Amanda. Amanda's come from the south, in the Land of Dragons, or so I was told." He looked at Amanda, confused. "Right?"

"It's true." Amanda nodded. "My family is heading that way now. A bit of an oriental spirit they are." She smirked. "If you're heading to the Land of Dragons, then you'll need more than just three to get there."

"Can you help us?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"Of course. Follow me," Amanda said, leading the way through town.

.

The trio found their way to a food stand. There was nothing but dragon fruit on the booth. Elizabeth stared at the fruit in awe, wondering where it came from and how these shop owners managed to snatch some—

Hey! Maybe they were that dark green dragonoid and his purplish-pink dragonoid.

"Excuse me, are these dragon fruits for sale?" Elizabeth asked the dragonoid couple.

"Well, the price is on the fruits," the purplish-pink dragonoid said, speaking in a feminine voice. She came out from behind the stand after the dark green dragonoid. Elizabeth gaped at their height. They were shorter than Parker, Amanda, and herself, almost knee height. Were they hobbit dragonoids? She had to know!

"Are you hobbit dragonoids?" She asked, bringing her question up front. She noticed Parker and Amanda looking at her. She ignored them as she pressed the short dragonoid couple some more. "It's just… I remember reading about hobbits in a book. I wonder if you two are like that, given your height."

"What a very rude thing to say!" The purplish-pink dragonoid spoke, astonished.

"Easy darling!" the dark green dragonoid said, in a masculine voice. "She's just curious." He faced the human girl, telling her, bluntly, "We're just short dragonoids. But our hearts are bold and ready for anything, including battles."

"Do you know how to fight?" Amanda asked the dragonoid pair, curious.

"With pitchforks. I don't know how that'll help you out." The purplish-pink dragonoid said, curtly. "I'm Penelope. This dragonoid here," she pointed to the dark green dragonoid, "is my husband, Draco."

"It's a pleasure," Draco said, making a small bow.

"This is really bad timing! We need to get moving!" Parker whispered to Amanda, annoyed.

"Not now. These two might prove worthy!" Amanda whispered back, alluding him. She faced the two short dragonoids, asking them, "My friend here, Parker Dooley, is seeking out his family as am I. As far as I know, we lost them after the First World was destroyed. Maybe you could help us out."

"As it so happens, our quests align," Penelope said, intrigued. "Draco and I lost our family, too, after the First World's destruction. If we're lucky, we'll all reach the Land of the Dragons."

"It's on the way past Beleriand," Parker admitted, calmly.

"That's where we're going then," Penelope said, encouraged. She pointed to hers and Draco's shop. "Um… just let's close up shop. We'll leave in the morning, unless you find someone else to help us, then we'll leave sooner."

"Don't worry. There's still two more creatures to find." Parker said, all smiles.

"Who?" Elizabeth asked, curtly.

"Two cats. They're important," The red dragonoid said.

"Two cats?" Amanda was shocked. "Cats are annoying! All they do is shoot hairballs and talk nonsense! They'll be _no_ help to us!"

"Well, that's why we need to find them, before they talk our ears off," Parker muttered aloud.

"Good luck!" Amanda said, annoyed.

"Listen, meet me and Eliza at the Siren's Sound tavern." He said, telling the group and referring to Elizabeth. "We'll leave in the morning. Right now, Eliza and I need to find those two cats. We'll see you later." He gestured to Elizabeth, "Come on, Eliza!"

"It's Elizabeth!" The human girl corrected him, following him out of the market.

.

" _Reload!"_

Elizabeth heard the twang of arrows shooting at the targets. She and Parker walked down an alley for a short time. Already, the feeling there was an incident in town scared her. Before she had the chance to find out who was shooting those arrows, Parker pulled her towards a wall, shielding her, before an arrow twanged towards them… or so she thought.

Elizabeth was in shock, after the red dragonoid released her, but not without checking up on her. She was amazed at his quick timing, but also scared.

The arrow hadn't even reached them. Instead, it reached its target at the other end of the alley.

"Are you all right?" Parker asked her, concerned.

"I think so." She nodded, calming down a moment later. "What was that?"

"I think we're about to find out." He said, nodding to a part of the alley, where bags had been set up to form a wall. It was also where an Oriental Shorthair cat was busy shooting arrows at targets, using her crossbow.

"Pull!" The Oriental cat cried, watching a brown Burmese cat pull a lever, causing two dummies to lift up. The Oriental cat moved swiftly to attack the dummies, firing arrows at them. By the time she was done, the Burmese cat un-lodged the arrows from their targets. She looked up at the two trespassers, annoyed that they interrupted her, "Parker Dooley, Eliza Bowler."

"Hello," Parker nodded.

"Why does everyone keep calling me Eliza?" Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"If you're looking for someone to join you on your quest, you've come to the wrong place," the Oriental cat said, annoyed.

"Listen Jine, we need your help. If you and Tracker come with us, we might have need of you," Parker said, concerned himself.

Jine laughed. "I'm sure you do. Does it involve Aslan?"

"Why yes, it does," Parker said, grinning.

"Whatever he wants, it doesn't have anything to do with us. Ever since that pointy-eared dog messed things up in the First World, Aslan barely shows up. He must be scared," Jine said, annoyed.

"Aslan?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"He's the Great Lion. The one who is created the First World and helped everyone evacuate, before the world's untimely destruction." Parker said, enamored, "Everyone knows the tale."

"Everyone from the First World knows that story. How would you know? You only just arrived," Jine said, annoyed.

"What do you want?" Parker asked, curious.

"I want my land back," Jine said, admitting bluntly. "Tracker and I aren't going to the Land of Dragons. There's a world specific to talking animals. The Land of the Talking Animals, as it were. A realm all to ourselves." She looked up, asking Tracker, "Isn't that right, Tracker?! A home for the talking animals! No humans, no dragonoids! It'll be just us."

"Aye, if we can get there!" Tracker stated, waving the arrows in the air, before stuffing them into a cylinder basket.

Jine faced Parker and Elizabeth, convinced. "You see? The only help we'll be to you is to get out of Paravane Trepess. After that, you're on your own."

"Right, and…" Parker's voice faded. His saw another vision, revealing dragonoids, a part of his team, going down one by one. There was Jine and Tracker, escaping the fray, fleeing through a portal. Before the vision, he saw himself and Elizabeth, alone amidst the slaughter. At last, he was pulled back to reality, but not without feeling a strong headache coming on. "…what was that?"

"Are you all right?" Jine asked, concerned.

"Parker?" Elizabeth asked the red dragonoid, also concerned.

"We'll leave in the morning." Parker said, walking back the way he came from, but not without telling Jine and Tracker, "Meet us at the Siren's Sound tavern by then. We'll head out as soon as everyone's ready. Deal?"

"You've got it!" Jine called out, giving him a thumbs' up.

"I'll take that bet!" Tracker said, keen on seeing this through. "I love it already!"

"Me, too," Jine smiled, pleased.

"Wait. Parker, wait up!" Elizabeth cried, following Parker out of the alley and back into the town square. It was time to rest.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Bilbo Baggins and Frodo Baggins are from J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-earth series, including _The Hobbit_ and its sequel trilogy, _The Lord of the Rings_.


	8. The Night Before

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) Thanks goes to Eldhoron and Adeleidhis for helping me brainstorm for this chapter. :) Here's the same scene from my other fanfic, _The Crystals of Ilum_ , except this is what went on in the original timeline before Frodo and Parker's older self showed up the second time.

I was thinking of the Merrymen's song "Feeling Hot Hot Hot" towards the last section of this chapter. :)

*.*.*

Elizabeth dowsed her first round of ale. The drink was too good to pass up for this evening, but then so was her dinner, which consisted of a meaty roast, boiled potatoes, and cooked orange carrots. It was too delicious to pass up. She nearly ate half her food, before slowing down a couple minutes later. She belched by accident, startling Parker and Amanda.

"Whoops! Pardon me," Elizabeth said, sheepishly.

Parker smiled. "I can't imagine a dame like you ever going hungry."

"Well, I'm not used to big meals," Elizabeth said, curtly.

"Fair enough." Parker looked up from his soup, consisting of cabbage and beef. "I was only asking."

"You two are pigs, the way you eat your food," Amanda said, disgusted. She held her knife and fork, ready to dig into some pork cutlets, sauerkraut, and a fine batch of green cooked broccoli. She popped one large broccoli into her mouth, stunned by its taste. "Mmm. This is delicious. You can never pass up broccoli."

"Yuck!" Parker said, also disgusted. "Rather you than me."

"You don't like it? Here, try some!" Amanda said, stuffing his face with a few pieces of broccoli.

Elizabeth chuckled, watching the scene unfold. To her surprise, Parker smiled, dowsing the broccoli and belching a minute later.

"That was good! Maybe I should try more broccoli." Parker said to Amanda, curtly.

"See? I told you," Amanda said, shaking her head.

Elizabeth's thoughts turned elsewhere, as she spotted a hobbit walking towards the corner table with a red dragonoid lurking in the shadows. Who were they? She got up and rushed towards the hobbit, stunned by his bright blue eyes and his hotly expression.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"I'm nobody," the hobbit said, pulling her off to the side. "Forget me." He added, curtly, "We'll meet again in another life." He said, walking towards the corner table and sitting down across from the red dragonoid, hidden in the shadows. For a moment, Elizabeth thought the red dragonoid looked familiar, but he was older. Much older than Parker. Paying no more heed to them, Elizabeth returned to Parker and Amanda, who were too busy gorging down food and nearly getting themselves caught in a food fight.

The fighting stopped the second Elizabeth got their attention. "Who are they?" She asked, curious. "They look familiar."

"Frodo Baggins," Amanda said, pointing to the hobbit. "That's Frodo Baggins."

"They may be in another plane of this town," Parker said, watching Frodo stand up and watching himself in a golden hued light argue with the older dragonoid and Frodo. "See? I told you. That has nothing to do with us."

"How come we can see them?" Elizabeth asked, stunned.

"It happens here all the time," Amanda said, guzzling down her drink. "There's multiple paths we take. This plane we're seeing shows another timeline, one we're not apart of and yet we are."

"Come again?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Apparently, this version of me knows what Frodo and my older self needs. We're nothing but ghosts to them, as they are ghosts to us," Parker said, curtly.

"That doesn't make sense." The human girl said, still confused.

"I think it's better if it's just shown to us, rather than told," Amanda commented. "I think that's the only way to describe it."

"Look, the past, present, and future meet in this town. Naturally, we just met our future selves," Parker said, gesturing to the hobbit and to his younger and older selves. He winked at Elizabeth, reminding her. "I wouldn't worry too much about them. They came here with a mission. I suggest we do ours and leave in the morning. There's a thunderstorm coming tonight. I'm sure Jine and Tracker will find a place to sleep tonight that's warm and comfortable."

"Right," Amanda nodded in agreement.

Elizabeth looked at Parker's versions in angst. What she didn't see, before she spotted it, was herself and Amanda as ghosts. It was a mirror image of themselves. How was that possible? Oh, wait. She already knew the answer. The past, present, and future meet up here. She shook her head, realizing it was pointless to try and figure this out.

She returned to her meal without complaint, wondering if anything in this realm ever truly made sense.

.

Elizabeth followed Parker, Amanda, and the innkeeper down the long hallway. There was a room at the end of the hall, as well as a room on their left. Elizabeth soon learned that was Amanda's room. She was confused. Where would she be staying tonight?

"You're bunking with me," Parker told her, answering her question. He turned to the innkeeper, asking, politely, "She is, isn't she? If that note is correct, I am her companion and so I must protect her." He winked at Elizabeth. That wasn't… good. The human girl gulped. Surely, he couldn't be serious.

"No, he's right." The innkeeper faced Elizabeth, extending his hand. "Your note? I trust you received it before you got here."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, softly, pulling the note out and handing it to the innkeeper. "You can't be serious? Can't I stay with Amanda?"

"No, you can't," Amanda said, firmly. "According to traditions of dragon-human bonds, in this case between a dragonoid and a human, the dragonoid or dragon must accompany their human in any situation. Usually, that relationship is boy-girl. Although, it would be very interesting if this particular relationship fell in love and had children." She added, awkwardly, "It's just a suggestion. I've never heard of a dragon/dragonoid-human relationship being more than plutonic." She said last, attempting to lighten the mood, "I'll see you two later!" She pointed to Parker and Elizabeth. "In fact, I'll see you both tomorrow! Anyway, goodnight!" She walked away, opening and closing the door to her room.

The innkeeper nodded. "Yes. This is all correct." He handed the note back to Elizabeth. "Please?" He gestured to the door to Parker and Elizabeth's room. "All your things should be in your room, Miss Bowler." He said, facing Elizabeth. "Have a good night. I can't imagine what would happen here. Oh, brother!" He walked away, leaving Parker and Elizabeth alone in the hallway. Elizabeth smirked, finding this situation painfully awkward herself.

"You realize if circumstances were different, I'd bunk with Amanda," Elizabeth fought back, speaking softly to the red dragonoid. "So, unless you have a good reason for why we're bunking together, then speak your mind!"

"Well, unless you want to get out of that corset, then I'd be happy to oblige," Parker said, smirking.

"What is this? The early 1930s? Times have changed," Elizabeth said, sharply, opening the door and entering the room.

"I was only trying to help," Parker said, calmly, closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth gaped at the room. There was a wide window with curtains at one end. The other end had a mahogany, four-poster queen-sized bed, complete with a wide dresser, with a mirror attached to the wood, and a bathroom. She gazed in shock upon opening the dresser drawers. All her clothes were here, as well as her necessities sitting on top of the dresser and in the bathroom next to Parker's stuff.

She whistled in delight, happy to see that her stuff was fine. Quickly, she grabbed her blue gown and made her way inside the bathroom. Minutes passed before she came out, ready to go to bed. What she didn't count on was the bookcase standing next to the bed, with all sorts of fantasy books, including _The Hobbit_. She thought she lost that book. It looked exactly as she remembered it last time.

"You won't find any other books from your world that doesn't pertain to other realms," Parker admitted, leaning against one of the bedposts.

"What do you know about it?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"It's just a thought," Parker said, smirking again. He changed the subject, "So, whose sleeping where tonight?"

"I'll be fine," Elizabeth said, giving out a small grin.

"Well, I'm just saying that if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'd be happy to join you. Otherwise, I'll sleep on the floor. I wouldn't want you to have a bad back in the morning." Parker admitted, finding a bedroll and rolling into a ball.

"You're sure you'll be all right. That looks hard," Elizabeth said, tucking herself in.

"I'm used to it. Think about sleeping on a hard floor. It's not easy." Parker shrugged. He looked up at her one last time. "Goodnight Elizabeth."

"Goodnight Parker," Elizabeth said, blowing out the candle.

.

 _Elizabeth walked across a field. A storm picked up, growing closer with each second. The green grass slowly turned to blue, and then a darker blue. The heavy vibrations coming from the bright lightning sent shivers up her spine. She knew what a rainstorm sounded like, so why did this one sound heavier?_

 _The hobbit standing in the middle of the field looked familiar. He looked just like… Frodo Baggins with soft, curly brown hair, those bright blue eyes, that fair elvish-like face, and those pointy ears. He was donned in a velvet vest with a white dress shirt and brown knee breeches. His expression changed from happiness to desperation. His whole being transformed with the flash of lightning. He was no longer Frodo Baggins, but Parker Dooley, who transformed again into a burnt red dragonoid named Maranguan._

" _Hullo, Eliza Bowler. We have much to discuss." Maranguan smirked a wicked, dark smirk, as another flash of lightning jolted her. She collapsed towards the grassy ground, falling until she hit the bed._

Elizabeth woke up, trembling, shaking, and screaming lightly. She could hear rain pelting the windows, but also felt warm scaly hands caress her, pulling her close to his warm dragonoid body. The arms were firm, muscular, but also comforting. That voice sounded silky and smooth, making her heart soar, but also bringing joy into her life, after such a horrific dream passed by her vision.

"Shh, shh, shh, shh, shh!" Parker quieted her down, making her feel warm inside. "You're all right. I couldn't sleep. You were whimpering terribly." He hugged her. She noticed he was underneath the covers, but enough to leave her feeling complete. "Tell me what you dreamt. I can help you."

"You'll stay with me?" Elizabeth whimpered, her mind uneasy. She was too tired to care about whether he stayed with her or not.

"Of course, I will," Parker said, softly. She was amazed his teeth didn't bite her ear. She was also amazed at how careful he was around her. "Now, tell me, what did you dream?"

"Frodo was there," she whispered in his long soft ear, "He turned into you. We were on a field during a thunderstorm, like now. You became evil. Your name was Maranguan. I don't know what it means, but I fear for your life!"

"Shh, shh!" Parker whispered, calming her down. "Nothing's going to happen to me. You'll be all right, Eliza. I promise."

"I almost believe that," she said, wrapping her arms around him and not wanting to let go. Sleep eventually found her. This time, she felt comforted to have her dragonoid by her side, protecting her at all costs.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Frodo Baggins is from J.R.R. Tolkien's book trilogy, _The Lord of the Rings_.


	9. The South Gate

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me out with this chapter. :)

*.*.*

Elizabeth woke up, feeling cold and alone. Her pale hands felt around the bed for her dragonoid companion. He was gone. She opened her eyes fully, sitting upright in shock and fright. Where did Parker Dooley go? Surely, he didn't leave her!

She scanned the room, her eyes catching sight of Parker, dressed in some fine clothes. He wore a white tunic, a brown vest with plain blue buttons, and brown trousers. The boots he struggled to put on were made of brown leather. He looked rather dashing.

"You look splendid," Elizabeth said, smiling.

Parker turned around, petting her hair, and leaning in to kiss her. "And you look divine." He pecked her nose, allowing her to fall asleep again, finding herself still in Parker's scaly arms. She turned around, finding herself face-to-face with his lizard body. He wore no clothes, but his tail flicked back and forth on the bed, while he purred soothingly in her ear.

A shame! She had expected him to be clothed. What a wish-fulfillment dream! Too bad reality had other ideas.

"Parker," Elizabeth asked, getting his attention, "do you ever wear clothes? I mean, would you consider wearing them? Or are you always… like this?"

Parker smirked, pulling her in closer to his hot body, "What's wrong with the way I am?"

"I just had a dream that you were wearing clothes," Elizabeth whispered back. "You kissed me on the nose. Would you ever consider doing that sometime?" She noticed his hands retract to her sides in fright. "I mean… I don't mean to offend you. I'm sure you would consider wearing clothes sometime. Make you more proper."

A silence followed. Her green eyes looked at his yellow ones in fright. She did offend him! But he wasn't mad. He was more… confused.

"Eliza," Parker sat up, moving his hands off of her to look at the closed curtained window, "here's the thing: I'm more of a dragonoid, not a human, and yet I was given humanoid qualities. If I became a full-fledged humanoid dragon, then I'd lose that part of myself that retains dragon-like qualities. Aslan said so! He also said the fate of our races depends on me finding you. I think he wants us to marry and have children, but I have no idea what our son will look like or what he will think of me!"

"We're going to have a son?" Elizabeth asked, concerned. This was getting creepy! "Parker, I'm not ready to marry. Not yet, even though I've had suitors propose marriage. It didn't happen," She added, "Parker, I'm of marrying age. I just don't want to spoil our relationship!" She recovered quickly, "Not that I would consider marrying you already. We don't even know each other that well. So, I don't know what else to say."

Parker faced her with kind eyes. "Thank you for understanding. I know this must be hard, living in a new world, being with your dragonoid companion. But if the prospect of marriage did come up, we would be ready for it."

"I hope so," Elizabeth said, grateful. "Thank you for understanding this burden I'm having. I know this must be hard for you to cope with."

"Don't worry about it! I'm sure we'll be fine." Parker said, moving off the bed and heading for the bathroom. Elizabeth waited until her red dragonoid returned, before spotting the new dress sitting on the bedside table.

"Parker, what is that?" Elizabeth asked, curtly.

"Hmm… oh, that!" Parker spoke in turn, smiling at her. "That's your new dress. I expect we'll find those on the way to my home. My new home. It's Aslan's gift to you."

Elizabeth checked out the dress. It was green and medieval. She supposed she had no choice. She would have to wear it. She turned to her dresser and pulled out a fresh set of other clean clothes, before darting into the bathroom to change. As soon as she came out, and finished her business, she twirled around in front of Parker, looking into the mirror and smiling at herself.

"It matches your eyes," Parker said in enjoyment. He added, heading towards the door. "Come on. We should get going. Who knows? Our necessities will follow us on our journey."

"Knowing this Great Lion, I can expect anything to happen," Elizabeth said, following him out the door and into the hallway.

.

Just as Elizabeth and Parker entered the dining area, they spotted Amanda with Draco, Penelope, Jine, and Tracker, all waiting for them. Amanda gave the pair a smirk, while Draco and Penelope each had worried expressions on their faces. Jine was adamant on seeing Elizabeth and Parker, while Tracker was all smiles. Elizabeth wondered if Tracker had too much milk to drink. She could be wrong.

"Sleep well?" Amanda asked Parker and Elizabeth. "Although, it must be rough having a dragonoid for a companion, Elizabeth. Following you everywhere, ensuring that you're safe and sound. Daunting, isn't it?"

"Well, I think it's a great idea!" Jine spoke up, perking up. "We should be proud that Elizabeth has a dragonoid companion. Although, I must say, you two look great together!" She batted her eyelashes at them, all smiles.

Parker was not so convinced.

"Go easy on her," he said, sitting down next to Amanda and tapping the table for Elizabeth to sit down with him. She did, leaving behind gasps from the others, who could only stare.

"They're darling, aren't they?" Jine asked Tracker, between bites of cat food. She asked Parker and Elizabeth, "Why don't you two get married?" She gulped upon seeing everyone's serious reaction. "Why not?" She asked, frightened.

"One thing at a time, Jine," Parker elaborated. He spoke to the waitress, who stopped at their table. "I'll have some eggs and bacon. Scrambled eggs. Maybe some ale to go with it."

"You sure you want to drink at this hour?" Elizabeth asked, turning to the waitress now out of curiosity. "We'll have two orange juices, please? And I'll have some ham, sunny side up eggs, sausage links, and some pancakes, please?"

"My girl!" Parker said, patting her back. He looked at the waitress now, informing her, "I'll just have a small pint of ale—" he was slugged by Elizabeth, "—a half a glass of ale." He whispered to Elizabeth, "You should know that dragons and dragonoids are fine with half a glass of ale. It's not going to kill us."

"You're still drinking at this hour," Elizabeth whispered.

"Well, it's been a rough night," Parker whispered back, teasing her.

"Alright. I'll have those out in a jiff," the waitress said, leaving their table.

"You two are something," Jine shook her head, smiling.

"In what way?" Tracker asked, curious.

"Well, let me put it this way: if their son turns out be more human than dragonoid, think of the rumors that would spread." Jine faced Parker and Elizabeth with keen eyes. "I mean, it's hard to say what would happen if the child became a humanoid with dragonoid qualities." She shrugged. "Anything goes, I guess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Parker asked, cautious.

"Parker, just leave them alone." Amanda whispered in his ear. "It's better that we don't find out what they're thinking."

"No. I'd like to learn these things," Parker whispered back.

"Then, why don't we get married?" Tracker asked Jine, curious. "I mean, why not?"

"You haven't proposed to me. And I'm still waiting for you to do so." Jine said, curtly.

"Well, I was saving this for another occasion, but now will do." Tracker said, pulling out a wooden ring and kneeling before her. "Jine, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Jine said, smiling. She watched Tracker put the ring on her right ring finger, before sharing a kiss. Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Just leave the cats be? It was too much! She looked away, surprised that Parker's eyes met hers.

"Oh, just let them have their moment." Parker said, grinning.

"You're really enjoying this?" Elizabeth asked, a little grossed out. She sighed, grateful that the two cats shared a moment.

"It's all they got." Parker concluded. Elizabeth nodded. What else could they do?

"So," Amanda got Jine and Tracker's attention, "while you two head for the Land of Talking Animals, the rest of us will head to Beleriand and then into the Land of Dragons."

"What do you think is out there?" Parker asked the group, curious. "In Beleriand? It can't be much."

"Melkor's there," Jine said, shivering, "and this mysterious tower. What was its name?"

"I believe it's Dragon's Keep." Draco said, shaking his head. "It's a dangerous tower. We have to go that way in order to open the portal to the Land of Dragons. Dragon's Keep festers in the realm where Melkor is. A world between worlds, as they say. And not too friendly a place." He said last, "That's our destination. We'd better be prepared for what's to come."

Elizabeth sighed. That was exactly the news she feared. What did they know about this Dragon's Keep? Who lived there? Who exactly were they facing? She said nothing, as her food and drink were passed to her, divulging instead on that.

.

It took the group a couple of minutes to reach the South Gate: a massive wooden gate now opened to visitors. Elizabeth looked at it in wonder, curious at how such a structure could be built. She returned her gaze to Jine and Tracker, smiling when they leapt onto her shoulders and hugged her.

"Stay out of trouble," Jine said, releasing her grip on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Be good and keep Parker out of trouble." She whispered to the human girl. "It won't be the same without us, but you'll make it." She said last, "I'm sure of it!"

"I will," Elizabeth said, nodding.

"Good luck," Tracker said, shaking her hand before jumping down. He waited for Jine to follow, before facing the others. "Well, it's been fun. Now, it's time to leave."

"Wait, Tracker! There's something I want to say." Jine said, returning to the others. "Don't underestimate Helen the Shapeshifter. She's not who she seems. And the friends you met before you knew each other might have something to do with her. Just keep your eyes peeled when you reach Dragon's Keep."

"What?" Elizabeth asked, confused. Helen the Shapeshifter was there? Did she live at Dragon's Keep? And what did Jine mean by that? Was it possible that Miss Harbinger and Helen the Shapeshifter were the same person – or dragonoid – whatever? "What do you mean?"

"Listen, we have to leave. Just heed our warning and you'll be fine," Jine whispered.

"Let's go!" Tracker said, using a screwdriver to open a golden-hued portal. "Ha ha! The Doctor never fails us!" He stowed the screwdriver inside his satchel. "He'll have to best us if he wants his sonic screwdriver back!"

"Right. We'll see you all later!" Jine said, smiling and waving to her former companions. She then turned to the portal and followed Tracker through it. The portal disappeared, leaving Elizabeth, Parker, and their three companions alone.

*.*.*

 **References:**

The Doctor and his sonic screwdriver are from the BBC television show "Doctor Who".


	10. Distortion

Thanks goes to Eldhoron and Adeleidhis for helping me brainstorm ideas for this chapter. :)

*.*.*

The South Gate seemed empty without the two cats there to guide the companions. Elizabeth looked on in wonder, but also in need. She wanted to see Jine and Tracker again. They were the most interesting talking cats she'd ever met! In fact, they were the _only_ talking cats she ever met.

She turned to the others in sorrow. Well, so much for that plan!

"How far away is it, before we reach Beleriand?" Parker asked the others, as Elizabeth joined them. "It can't be too far away."

"Good thing I brought my trusty GPS Portal Tracker," Draco said, pulling out a strange silver box with a lit screen.

"Does that thing work properly?" Penelope asked her husband. "I mean, the last time we used this tracker, we ended up halfway around the world, just barely managing to find the escape pod that led us out of the First World."

"How long have you two lived here?" Parker asked the two short dragonoids, curious.

"Five years," Draco answered, softly. "Although, it's been longer than that. We all came to other worlds at different times. Some of us have lived our full lives. Others haven't been living in the worlds for long. It all depends."

Thunder rolled. The dark clouds picked up, with the winds forcing the torches' lights to flicker on and off. This confused Elizabeth. Weren't they already in a storm just last night?

"What's going on?" Elizabeth cried, horrified.

"Come on!" Parker shouted, taking her hand and leading her away from the gate. "Stay with me, Eliza!"

"It's Elizabeth!" Elizabeth protested. "What are you doing?"

"Hey!" Parker stopped her, his yellow eyes piercing in the darkness. "Listen, we've got to stick together. It's important that we do. Elizabeth!" It was too late. Elizabeth blacked out.

.

"Did she seriously faint?" Amanda asked Parker, looking at him in shock.

Parker didn't know what to do! Elizabeth fainted! The last thing he wanted was to leave her here. Maybe he could carry her? Yeah, she was lightweight. Quickly, he carried her in his arms, while following the others. He didn't know why, but somehow his eyes must have caused her to faint. What? Really? Did he just put her into a trance? He must have, but how? Oh, he didn't know what powers he possessed… yet!

Then again, he didn't have the chance to harness his powers, during the time he spent in Oz, despite the bullying and not be allowed to become a full-fledged dragonoid until now.

His skin hadn't quite forgotten the whip that smacked him, leaving him scarred and bruised. It was a mark that he couldn't see, and yet seeped into his red, thick, scaly skin.

"I've got you, Eliza!" Parker said, tenderly. He'd thank her later for helping him out yesterday, for reminding him that he was still himself and not a monster.

And yet, as he walked towards the North Gate, where Draco told him and their companions the next portal would appear there, another voice clawed through him. A monstrous menacing voice that wouldn't abate. It wanted him to do dangerous stunts! It wanted him to chase after the villagers. He very nearly did… until Amanda stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Amanda asked, annoyed. That snapped Parker back to reality. "Parker, you're a good dragonoid. Don't turn evil!"

"Right. Let's go!" Parker gasped at the sight of a ship in the middle of town. There was that infamous pirate, Jack Sparrow, standing before the helm, doing his best to fight off a strange creature. When that effort failed him, he swung on a rope and landed in front of Parker, Amanda, Draco, Penelope, and the unconscious Elizabeth.

"Jack Sparrow at your service!" Jack shouted, bowing. He perked up, chipper, "So, where's the rum? Let's get a few drinks, sing songs, tell tales! You know, pirate-y stuff!" Parker sneered. This was a really bad time for drinking, even though he drank down some ale earlier. "Cheer up, son! This'll all be over soon!"

Jack brandished his sword. Parker gasped again, as the sword's blade turned into a whip that tried to attack him. He snapped out of it, managing to jump back in time before the whip got him and Eliza. In the moment he relaxed, the blade returned and with it, Jack Sparrow sheathed his weapon. That was it! Parker gently set Elizabeth down on the ground, before rushing towards Jack out of fury. Oh, how he wanted to _kill_ him!

"Parker, what are you doing?" Amanda cried, checking on Eliza.

"He tried to hurt me and Eliza! I won't let that happen again!" Parker threatened the pirate, not wanting to back down.

"Son, you have some issues." Jack pleaded. "So, why don't we get a few drinks, eh?"

Parker released the captain, intent on stopping this pirate from getting away. "If I see you come near me or Eliza again, I will hunt you down!"

"Parker," Amanda cried out, serious.

"I promise you that," Parker pointed an index finger at Jack.

"Agreed." Jack bowed again. "Have a good day, son, if you survive this storm." He walked away without a second's glance.

Parker looked up at the sky. The clouds were clearing up and the thunder faded. The sky was back, and with it the blue horizon and the white puffy clouds. He gulped, unsure what this could mean or what he did to cause such chaos.

He turned to Elizabeth. She was waking up. Good. Did he have a tale or two to tell her!

.

Elizabeth opened her eyes. What happened? All she could remember were those yellow eyes. They were so mesmerizing! Seriously, she needed to get off the ground. Where was she? No! There was Parker, smiling at her.

"It's good to see you're awake," Parker said, cheerily. "I hope I didn't alarm you!"

 _Whack!_

Elizabeth punched Parker's cheek, surprised that he was groaning and her fist was hurting. Seriously, what did she do to deserve this?

"Ow!" Elizabeth cried out in agony.

"Ow!" Parked massaged his jaw. Good! There were no broken bones. "What did you do that for?"

"You knocked me out!" Elizabeth said, furious. "You'll recover, won't you Parker?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a red glow on Parker's jaw and cheek. It was as if his wounds were healing. "How is this possible?"

"Here. Allow me," Parker held onto her injured fist, soothing her hand and causing it to heal. Elizabeth was amazed but also relaxing. He removed his hand, allowing her to check on her hand. It was so much better. What a miracle! "You're welcome. Now, let's get off this ground." He said, helping her to her feet.

"You're amazing!" Elizabeth said, forgetting her anger.

"Well," Parker smirked, "I am a dragonoid. What would it hurt to heal you?"

"The portal should be opened… now!" Draco said aloud.

Elizabeth turned and faced him. So, they were at the front of the North Gate. Or was this the South Gate?

"It's the North Gate," Parker said, answering her question. Elizabeth sneered. How did he know that? Could he read her thoughts? "The portal to Beleriand is this way. Let's go!" He took her hand, leading her towards the golden-hued portal. "Don't worry. The others will follow us soon." Elizabeth looked at Amanda, Draco, and Penelope. They were all concerned. She hadn't expected that. Maybe it was a sign!

She spun around, just as Parker led her through the portal. Paravane Trepess was now behind them. Beleriand stood before them.


	11. Beleriand

Parker looked at the stretch of land in awe. It was so fertile, so rich, as if it had not been touched by evil. But something was wrong, and he would find out what that was. But would that mean he'd give up his family, in order to find the source?

His family? Where were they? He pulled out his mother's letter and read it. Yes, she did say Beleriand. His family was heading to Beleriand first, before reaching the Land of Dragons. Did he miss them? Maybe they didn't make it to Beleriand. Oh no! That wasn't a good thing!

He glanced at Amanda, Draco, and Penelope. They arrived safely. He looked at Elizabeth finally, noticing he was being clingy towards her.

"Parker, are you sweating?" Elizabeth asked, curtly.

"Um… no. Of course not!" Parker lied, releasing his hot, sticky grip on Elizabeth's hand.

"Yes, you are!" Eliza protested, wiping her hand on her dress. "What's wrong?"

"My family's supposed to be here and they're not," Parker said, looking up from his letter. He looked around in confusion. "Where are they?"

"Perhaps we missed them and our families, too," Amanda suggested.

"Look, I'm sure it'll be all right," Draco said, noticing the portal behind them closing. "No, no, no, no, NO! NO! This can't be happening!" It was too late. The portal closed completely, leaving them stranded. "Now, what do we do?"

"Listen, we just need to relax and come up with a plan," Penelope said, calmly.

"Right! So, whose got one?" Draco asked immediately.

"Shh! Someone could hear us?" Eliza said, unamused.

"Then let them hear us! What do we have to fear? The mice!" Amanda shouted.

"Shh!" Parker told her. "We need a plan, not more yelling and screaming." He looked at the others in recognition. They needed a leader. "Let's find Dragon's Keep. From there, we should be able to find our families."

"If they're out there," Penelope said, curtly.

"I'm sure they are," Parker answered, keeping calm.

"Well, I'm hungry! Let's look for food!" Draco said, looking about the area. "Nope! No food here! Nope—" he looked up, surprised to see an elderly, blue-robed man standing before him, "—hey! Look, guys, there's an elderly king standing before us! Hi!" He waved sheepishly at the king.

The man smiled, turning to the companions in wonder. "You must come with me. There is a matter that needs attending to before I will take you to Dragon's Keep."

"Who are you?" Parker asked, cautious.

"I am Manwë and you have come at a most fortuitous time," Manwë said. He gestured for the group to follow. "Come. I will take you to my house. It's not far."

Parker looked at his companions for answers. There were none, except Amanda, who mouthed for him to follow Manwë. He sighed, realizing she was right. Parker looked back at the Elder King. It was clear that they had come for a reason. This was it!

"Lead the way," Parker said last, determined to find out what Manwë wanted.

.

Manwë's house stood atop a hill, overlooking a vast expanse of forest. The first thing Parker noticed was the excessive use of flowers, vegetables, and fruit. There was a farm nearby where pigs played, horses neighed, and the cows gave their milk to farmers. Right away, the red dragonoid was reminded of his own cow, Bonny Blue. He wondered what ever happened to her.

Manwë sighed, gesturing to the woods. "That is Doriath. Soon, it will be a home for the Elves. More than this I cannot say." He told the group, "Come. I'll make a pot of tea!"

One by one, the companions filed into Manwë's house. Parker looked at Doriath in wonder. He wanted to explore the forest. He feared he might get his chance. At last, he stepped over the threshold and entered Manwë's house, surprised to find all the wood furniture spread out in the living room, as well as a long wooden table in the dining room for either Manwë or his guests.

The painting Parker saw hanging on the wall, right above one of the wood fireplace's mantelpiece, was two elderly men standing side-by-side. One of them brandished a lightning bolt, while the other – Manwë – pointed to a large group of dogs. Amongst those dogs was a Dalmatian with a human girl, protecting the Dalmatian. Parker sighed, knowing it was a painting, but still, it was so much more than that.

"Ah!" Manwë sighed, smiling. "I see you've found my painting."

"Who are these people? They look familiar," Parker said, remembering bits of his past.

"Well, one of the men, you see in the painting before you, is me and the other is Zeus," Manwë said, pleased. "Aslan thought it best I might not reveal this painting in Beleriand."

"Why not?" Parker asked, confused.

"Well, you see," Manwë started, "now that we've come to these worlds, it's best that Zeus and I share a separate history. To think of what would happen if our paths crossed again. But don't worry! There will come a day when that moment happens. When it does, we can all finally be at peace."

"Who are the Dalmatians?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"Well, one of them is Janus and her daughter, the human girl, is Janet," Manwë said, pleased. "Janus and Janet are responsible for helping us flee the First World before it was destroyed. They're quite famous, actually."

"Wait a second!" Elizabeth pieced it together. "You mean to tell me the worlds were brought to life because of a dog? What?"

"Trust me, my dear," Manwë said, slightly annoyed, "there are far better reasons for why the First World could have stayed alive. And yet, here we are." He gestured for Parker to sit down at the wooden, dining room table. "Now please, Parker, have a seat."

Parker reluctantly sat down. He chose to sit next to Elizabeth, in hopes of earning her trust. Whether this was good or ill remained to be seen. All Parker knew was that he had to protect her, even if it meant his life.

.

Lunch was blissful. Parker had never seen so much food and drink created with a wave of Manwë's hand. The food was the delicious, more so than during the red dragonoid's time in Oz. In fact, it was almost as if the heavens blessed him and his companions, while they ate and sang dragonoid songs.

Eventually Draco, Penelope, and Amanda sang a folksy song about the First World, which included bits and pieces of Janus and Janet's adventures. Towards the end of the song, everyone clapped and cheered, including Parker, who enjoyed the moment.

There was so much history that he had learned in just that song, and yet whether it was true or just an exaggeration was yet to be seen. For now, he was happy that he came to Beleriand and met Manwë; otherwise, he would not have heard this song sung for all to hear.

"That was beautiful!" Elizabeth cried in excitement. "Can you sing it again?" She asked Draco, Penelope, and Amanda. Parker smirked, chuckling. Elizabeth looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"Nothing," Parker smirked again. "It's just… this is the happiest I've felt in a long time. I'd rather enjoy this moment while it lasts, Miss Eliza."

"You don't have to keep calling me by that nickname," Elizabeth said, curtly.

"Why not? I've got to call you something. In time, you'll see it." Parker said, wondering if she understood.

"You like calling me Eliza?" Elizabeth asked, curious.

"It's easier to remember, but it depends on the person," Amanda said, knowingly. "With you, I see your name will be better said if we called you Eliza, as any friend would."

"Oh!" Elizabeth smiled, understanding. "I suppose that does make sense." She retorted, calmly, "I'm sorry. I'm not used to having friends. Most of my friends are already married and moved far away. I'm all that's left." She choked up. "It's hard going through life alone. I wish I could try something to get my friends back. Sadly, that's not it."

"Well, if you miss home so much," Manwë got her attention, "I can find a way to bring you back, to the last location you were at. You haven't been gone that long. The seconds passed in your world, all thanks to Aslan."

"Seconds? You're sure it hasn't been days?" Eliza asked, confused.

"No, not in your world. It's only seconds there. It's days for the rest of us," Manwë said, bluntly. He smiled at her, "Don't worry, my dear. We'll get you home."

"What about my bond with Parker? Does that stay after the quest is done?" Eliza asked, concerned.

"Or does it leave, like a bond broken in the wind," Parker said, taking a swig of his drink.

"I have a task for you, Parker, should you accept it," Manwë said, serious. "If you wish to keep your bond before you reach Dragon's Keep, then you must do this for me, for the sake of Arda. The world depends on you to succeed."

"What is this task?" Parker asked, curious.

"Go to Valinor. Fëanor is waiting, ready to crafting some objects. We need to ensure these objects don't fall into the wrong hands." Manwë instructed him. "Don't worry. I won't leave you in Valinor for long, but we need to ensure that the Two Trees of Valinor are kept safe. That's the key to this: finding the Two Trees and securing their lifeforce, as Fëanor is about to do."

"I'm not going alone!" Parker said, concerned.

"We'll stay with you," Penelope said, encouraging him.

"I'm not letting you fight by yourself," Draco said, awkwardly.

"I want to go with you!" Eliza cried, just as Amanda grabbed her wrist. "Please? Let me go with him!"

"Eliza, we stay here and keep watch, just in case Manwë tries anything suspicious," Amanda said, facing the Vala.

"You'll see no danger from me, lass," Manwë said, smiling kindly.

Amanda returned her gaze to the human girl. "We'll need to be here when Parker, Draco, and Penelope get back. The last thing we want is for them to wind up in the middle of nowhere."

Parker gulped. He hated this! Leaving Eliza with Amanda. He didn't know how Eliza would fare without him. What if their bond was a lot stronger than he thought? And yet, he knew this mission meant the world to Manwë. If he failed, then Arda would fall. If he succeeded, then there was a chance that everyone would be safe.

"We'll leave within the hour," Parker told Manwë, Draco, and Penelope. "I can't promise what we'll find in Valinor, but I hope we'll make it through all right."

"Yes. You'll leave right now." Manwë said, raising an eyebrow at the two short dragonoids. "Or when you've finished eating your food." He stood up and prepared the portal. Parker spun around, watching as a wooden fireplace yawned, creating a blue-hued portal. Parker turned to Eliza and took her hand. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her! But how? This quest was too important.

"I'll see you soon." The red dragonoid told his human companion, kissing her softly on the cheek. He stood up and entered the portal. He finished eating a while ago and felt that now was the time to move on. By the time he looked down, he saw Draco and Penelope standing next to him. Draco was still stuffing his face with bread, looking absolutely distraught.

"What?" Draco asked between bites.

Parker shook his head. So much for that plan.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Zeus is from Greek Mythology.


	12. Betrayal

Sorry for the delay. I was updating my fanfics. :) Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me brainstorm ideas for this chapter. :)

*.*.*

Parker looked up. All around him was a grassy plain. That made no sense. He thought he was near some elven city, or so it looked the first time. Where was he? Was it a pasture? And where – where were Draco and Penelope? One minute they were there. The next they were gone.

What was going on?

"Like it?" a mysterious wicked voice spoke in his ear. "You should know that not all secrets are left buried forever. This land will see doom in time."

"Who are you?" Parker asked the voice, suspicious. "And where are my friends?"

"All things come with time," the masculine voice said, moving in front of him to reveal a dark-haired man wearing black robes. "I am Melkor and you need me."

"Where are my friends?" Parker repeated, concerned.

"They're offline, such as yourself. I did it to make you see the truth," Melkor said, smirking.

"Whatever you want, it has nothing to do with me," the red dragonoid said, convinced this man was untrustworthy.

"Oh," Melkor smiled, "it has everything to do with you. Soon, this world will know pain and you along with it. Dark times are ahead. I suggest you be prepared for what's coming. I will come back and you will be sorry, farm boy." He smiled, vanishing in a cloud of smoke and fire, as the world around Parker came into focus once again.

.

Parker jumped at the sight of a grand city with pearls and a crystal road. All the city people were elven and stared at him. He wiped his brow, finding he was sweating. No. He needed to find a tavern, somewhere where he could think! He took one last look at Draco and Penelope, who stared at him with concern in their eyes, before darting off at a quickened pace.

He had to get out of here! Fast!

He made it close to the first stone archway when he crashed into a pile of crates, careening onto the road with a scraped leg. He winced, watching the elves stare at him with pity in their eyes. Some elves attempted to come near him but moved away fast the moment his leg healed itself. Had they known magic? Were they afraid?

"Parker, what did you do?" Penelope asked, hesitant to go near him.

Parker looked at her in shock. What did he do now? All he did was heal himself. So, why was there a crowd of elves gathering around them and Draco? What were they expecting this? The last thing he wanted was to see the elves bully them or pull out any whips. Please, let there be no whips—

He gulped upon seeing an elven soldier carrying a whip. He remembered those boys that whipped him. Oh no! The soldier turned to him. He brandished the whip. Parker covered his face with his hands, hoping that he wouldn't get whipped—

 _Snap! Snap!_

The memories were coming back with each strike. His body was scarred, the noise the whip made was horrific, bruises appearing once more on his red scaly body. He wanted his nightmare to end! He hoped it would end. Oh please, anything to make it stop!

"Enough!" a fair, masculine voice cried out, sternly.

Parker's lip trembled. Tears streamed down his face. The pain was too much to bear. Instead, he fell limp, feeling wet liquid seep out of his open wounds. He was too tired to do anything else but watch as he was dragged onto a stretcher and brought to a healer's house, where the healers turned him over and cleansed his wounds, bandaging them on the spot.

He didn't care what happened to him now! He hated bullies! He would make sure those bullies paid for their crimes. He turned his head, finding Melkor whispering in his ear. The creature spoke of things he didn't want to hear. Things like death and revenge, words he never thought he'd hear again.

Yes, revenge sounded good, even as he dipped his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

.

Parker woke up with a numb back. He didn't bother looking back to see his wounds cleansed and bandaged again. It was just as well he not see these wounds, for fear of seeing that recent memory again.

He hated the elves for what they'd done! Even if he could find Fëanor, would it erase the pain? What was their deal with dragons and dragonoids? Was his race evil? Would he have to become evil?

"Parker!" Penelope's face was too close to him. She placed a small scaly purplish-pink hand across his cheek. "You'll be okay. Draco and I made some arrangements. We're to meet with Fëanor. In and out, remember?"

Parker grabbed her arm, holding her there while cautioning her with venomous words, "This had better not be a goose chase? I came here because Manwë sent me. I trusted you to come along, not send me into a trap! So, what is it? Because I cannot understand what you and Draco are doing here."

"We're here to help you!" Penelope cried in disbelief. "Actually, I was the first to speak up. Draco followed like he always does. We're not here to betray you. We have our mission, too." She added, curtly, "We did not betray you."

"If you didn't betray me, then who did?" Parker asked, concerned.

"Ah!" A raven dark-haired elf said, entering the healing house, donned in red armor. "So, I see the travelers have returned." He nodded to Penelope, pleased to see her. "Penelope, your husband Draco is in surgery, tending to an injury. I trust that will not be a bother."

"No, it won't Fëanor. Thank you," Penelope said, leaving Parker alone. Parker was stunned. He had no idea this would happen. Did Penelope betray him, and Draco her lap dog? Draco and Penelope were married after all. It didn't make sense.

"You're Fëanor," Parker asked the elf man, curious. "I thought the elves were evil."

"The elves that bullied you won't do it again," Fëanor told him. "They were my soldiers, true, but dragons are either feared or admired in these lands. You are welcome to stay in my city until the Silmarils are made. That is, when we get back to Tirion. Manwë wants to see you after your task is done, but I have one more task to ask of you, Draco, and Penelope, after your wounds are healed, Parker Dooley."

"What quest is that?" Parker asked, weakly.

"I will tell you after you're healed. You need time, after what you endured," Fëanor said, smirking at him. "So, you rest and we'll handle things." He headed towards the door, keenly.

"Thank you," Parker said, curious.

"You're welcome," Fëanor nodded, exiting the room.

.

Fëanor entered the crafting hall with the captured lights of the Two Trees. They were perfect, ready to be crafted. As he looked at the lights, a thought crossed his mind: Parker Dooley was here, which meant danger for the elves. He knew this because Penelope and Draco mentioned their suspicions towards the red dragonoid. He hoped there wouldn't be more dragons and dragonoids like Parker. If there were, well then, he feared his kin wouldn't be safe.

He looked on at Penelope as she entered the hall, folding her arms to show remorse. He said to her, pleased to see her, "Penelope, it's so good to see you! I trust Manwë brought Parker Dooley here for a reason."

"He did, but Manwë wouldn't talk about his task unless Parker was there, listening to his every word," Penelope said, wickedly. "Besides, I've got the red dragonoid hanging on _my_ every word, too. Draco may be a lap dragonoid, but he's my lap dragonoid!" She smirked. "I got everything under control. Wait and see."

Fëanor raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "So, you've told no one of our connection, of our bond?"

"Why would I?" Penelope asked, surprised. "If word got out that I was truly in love with you, then it wouldn't be good for anyone. Draco's a pawn. His human companion is dead. I had to do something to ease his heart, and I did with a lie. He knows it. We're not married! I'd rather ditch him than see him hurt again."

"And I love you, Penelope," Fëanor said, smiling. "I always have. You're my friend."

"Friend?" Penelope smirked. "Please, we're more than friends."

"I cannot betray my wife and children," Fëanor said, admitting with reason.

"Betrayal is a hard word to come by these days," Penelope laughed.

"If they knew you were here, it would be disastrous," Fëanor said, sighing heavily as Penelope's scaly arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I so want to believe you." He stopped crafting and jerked away, pulling her up against the wall in agony. "Take care of him. Take care of Parker Dooley. You and Draco. Give him a reason to leave Valinor. I'll craft the stones, while you're gone."

Penelope smirked. "As you wish, my king." She departed from the hall, but not without making one final request. "Oh, and use the Silmarils for good, but I know they'll be for evil purposes. An elven heart is not a thing to toy with." She smiled. "Good luck. You'll need it." She left the room, leaving Fëanor gasping softly.

"What just happened?" Fëanor asked, unsure what to do.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Fëanor and the Silmarils are from J.R.R. Tolkien's book, _The Silmarillion_.


	13. The Cave

It took Parker a couple of days before he felt in the mood to leave the healer's house. As soon as he was discharged, Parker entered the nearest tavern, with a signpost that read: **The Swan's Song**. Fitting, he supposed. He entered the tavern, surprised to see so many elves grouped together in one dining area. The room was dim, except for a lit fireplace. Perfect.

He found a spot at an empty table and sat down, ordering his drink and paying the waitress. He sighed, glad, for once, to be somewhere that was peaceful, where he could have time to think.

So, why did Penelope and Draco have to walk into the tavern, acting like they had nothing to hide? He was surprised the moment they sat down at his table, acting all innocent, like nothing happened.

"Parker, Fëanor gave us a special mission. I think you'll approve," Penelope said, curious.

"I thought we were protecting the Two Trees," Parker said, confused. "To make sure that Fëanor has them, so he can craft those jewels." He asked instead, "Unless Manwë gave us another mission, I'm pretty sure we need to keep those lights safe."

"I know," Penelope said with ease. She added, calmly, "I want to help you out." She admitted, "There's a cave not far from here. It'll be the perfect spot to ensure that Melkor doesn't get his hands on those lights. Maybe then, we could come to an understanding with Fëanor. Get him to see what we have to offer."

"I don't know about this," Parker said, sipping his drink. "I need to check with Eliza. Make sure she's safe."

Penelope stopped him, trying again. "Look, I know you care about her. I do, too. But we need to make sure that nothing happens to you – to the lights, while we're in Alqualondë." She added, curtly, "Please, believe us."

"Believe you?" Parker asked, suspicious. He turned to Draco, asking out of curiosity, "And what about you, Draco? What's your opinion on all of this?"

"I think we should do it," Draco smirked. "It's one more quest. Then, we can leave Valinor for good. Agreed?"

"Come on, Parker," Penelope asked, curious. "You wouldn't betray us, now would you?"

Parker looked at her in confusion. Was she serious? What they were asking him to do was not part of the plan! He wasn't sure he could trust their word. Something was off! Maybe it was better that he followed them and see what they were up to.

"Alright, but don't think about betraying me," Parker said, sipping his drink once more.

Penelope smirked. "Oh, don't worry, Parker. You're get exactly what you deserve."

"Right," Parker said, finishing his drink. "Excuse me." He stood up, leaving the dining area and making his way into the nearest lavatory. He looked back to see Penelope smiling at him. What was she up to?

.

Parker followed Draco and Penelope to the southern gate, leading out of Alqualondë. The mountainous region was so new to the red dragonoid. He wondered what other secrets Valinor had to offer.

"Why couldn't we stay here?" Parker called out to the dragonoid couple, getting their attention. "I mean, why not? It's peaceful. Quiet. Exactly what I need."

"Would you stay with bullies around?" Penelope asked, curious. "Come on, Parker! We need to get moving! We don't want to be late to see the cave!"

"Right, and where is it?" Parker asked, realizing his question was answered the moment he spotted a large cave entrance in the mountains, about a meter or so away from where they stood. "Oh, my!"

"Come on!" Penelope said, taking off with Draco at top speed.

Parker tilted his head, unsure what to make of their flight. He shrugged, deciding to keep following them. His heart raced the minute he ran across the sandy shoreline. His feet picked up speed, allowing him to travel much faster. Soon, he caught up to Draco and Penelope, finding themselves in front of the cave entrance.

Parker looked at the cave's dark interior in interest. Something wasn't right.

"Well, come on. No dawdling!" Penelope said with candor.

"It's dark in there," Parker said, concerned. "Maybe we shouldn't go in."

"Now, come on, Parker. Where's the shame in that?" Draco asked, smiling. He added on a serious note. "Don't worry. The Underworld isn't in this cave. This cave is home to something far more precious."

"Like what?" Parker asked, confused.

"Just follow us!" Draco said, leading Parker into the cave. Parker looked back at Penelope to see her following behind him, all smiles. The red dragonoid wasn't sure about this endeavor. It was too easy! Still, he followed the two short dragonoids, adjusting his eyes to the darkness, allowing him to see where he was going.

.

At the end of the tunnel, Parker followed Draco and Penelope to a waterfall. It was a dead end, but one where the three dragonoids spotted gold, jewels, and weapons. Among the collection was a set of clothes that looked like the right fit for the red dragonoid. Quietly, he moved over to a corner, allowing him time to dress in a white tunic, grey trousers, and strap on a belt, attached to a brown leather sheath containing a leaf-shaped blade. He checked his reflection, stunned to see he hadn't changed form. Were these clothes meant for dragonoids?

Penelope shrieked in laughter, pointing at him. Parker looked at her in confusion, wondering what was so funny. She spoke to him in a dreadful tone, "Oh Parker, did you really think there wasn't a loophole to the clothes issue?" She shook her head, smiling. "Dragonoids can wear clothes. The question that remains is which form do we take, which form we want to become? Now, to answer that question, you must prove yourself, and that my friend, you won't get very far without committing treason."

"You knew it was a trap," Parker said, inching away from her and towards Draco. He brandished the sword, telling Draco out of kindness, "Draco, protect me!"

"I'm not saving your life!" Draco said, retreating to Penelope. He spat at Parker, telling him, promptly, "You save your own life, mate!" Parker wiped the spit off his face, listening to the dark green dragonoid in shock. "Penelope's my guardian. I'm protecting her from harm, not you! We came with our own mission and we'll see it through to the bitter end."

"This has nothing to do with Fëanor, does it?" Parker asked, curtly.

"No, but Manwë is still testing your loyalty," Penelope admitted, sneakily. "You see, in spite of that girl's rude behavior, your quest intrigued Draco and I. So, we teamed up with you and let those cats go free. They'll have a family for years to come, centuries even, but that won't stop the dragonoids from returning to the lands. It's a shame your friends, Amanda and Elizabeth, won't be seeing the light of day again, after Helen the Shapeshifter's through with them. Do you want to see your Elizabeth alive? You'll have to get past us, and I'll kill you before you can reach her!" She inched away, seething, "But I think not."

She turned to Draco with keen eyes. "Draco, you've been my lap dog long enough. It's time to prove your loyalty. Kill him!"

"Ha ha!" Draco cried out in joy, picking up two daggers from the floor and holding them out in front of. He inched towards Parker, determined to see this through. "Come on, Parker. Let's dance!"

Parker dodged the first blow, parrying another against the daggers. Blade clanged against blade. Parker struck another blow, his long sword sliding down the two daggers, making it impossible for Draco to strike again… until the dark green dragonoid fought off the blow with his own.

The clanging weapons dodged and swung until they ran out of breath. Draco smacked Parker in the face with his elbow, forcing the red dragonoid backward against the wall. Now was his chance! Draco dived in for the kill, targeting the red dragonoid until he threw the sword away from Parker, his daggers reaching for the red dragonoid's heart.

"I'll see you later, Parker Dooley," Draco said, preparing to plunge the blade into the red dragonoid's chest.

Parker spotted it! There was a knife on the floor, beautiful. He dived for the blade and moved in, throwing one of Draco's blades off to the side, before jabbing the knife through Draco's chest, straight through his heart. The smaller dragonoid backed away, the moment Parker released him, tossing the other dagger off to the side.

He watched in agony as the dark green dragonoid slumped, falling to the floor on his backside and breathing no more. Penelope ran to Draco's side, holding his limp arm in vain. Tears poured out of her eyes, giving her the chance to weep for her dragonoid.

Parker stood up, watching the purplish-pink dragonoid stare at her beloved dragonoid, wondering if there was anything he could do about it. Penelope looked at him in anger, reaching for the nearest dagger and throwing it at him. Parker blocked it with his sword, finding no other way around this.

"Look, I understand you're weeping, but this isn't about me!" Parker said, calmly. "You need time! Let me help you."

"I do not _need_ your help!" Penelope cried out in anger. "You killed my beloved dragonoid! You're going to pay for ever walking on these shores. I'll kill you myself!" She grabbed another dagger, charging right at him.

Parker fought her off as best he could, knowing she was in pain. She needed time to grieve. He understood that. He just didn't count on her attacking him like this! If only he could make her stop! In the next second, he was kicked in the face again, forcing him to collide with the ground once more. Penelope advanced towards him, determined to end his life.

"And now, you die!" Penelope cackled. "It was nice knowing you, Parker. I really do like you! But now, one of us must survive." She moved the dagger back, flung it into the air, and the weapon found its target in Parker's arm. She cackled, only to feel a blade sting her chest. She looked at Parker one last time, choking on her own blood. "It seems… you bested me." She coughed. "Fëanor will be so happy… you're injured." She collapsed, drew one last breath, and was no more.

Parker pulled the dagger out and tossed it away, clasping his arm in the process. He sighed, the moment a blue light coursed through his arm, healing the wound. All that remained was a blood stain on his white tunic. The blood would come out after a wash in cool water. He turned his attention now to the two dead dragonoids, their wounds bleeding out from where they lay.

The red dragonoid huffed. This was a sad day! "What have I done?"


	14. Parker's Confession

Parker finished setting up the long rectangular pyre, just outside the cave. Perfect. Now, he needed to bring Penelope and Draco's dead bodies out to the pyre and light it. He returned to the cave, finding Draco's body and bringing it out first. Carefully, Parker lay the first short dragonoid body on the pyre, before grabbing Penelope's short lifeless body and doing the same to her.

He gulped, returning to the cave to wash his hands, before grabbing a torch and lighting it with a flaming breath. He cried out in amazement the moment he did this, relieved to do something dragonoid for once. He walked out of the cave again, his smile fading at the sight of the pyre.

It was time for the funeral.

He looked at Penelope and Draco's dead bodies, saying a few words, "You were my companions. You were respectful to my human companion, Elizabeth Bowler. I won't forget the deeds you'd done to help me get this far, even if it didn't end well. I'll see to it that Fëanor knows what you almost did to me and why you were still good inside." He said last, "I'm sorry things ended in violence. I was acting out of defense, same as you, but I didn't strike the first blow. I'm sorry it had to come to that." He said, calmly, "Farewell, my friends. May Aslan find you a home in his country." He gulped, turning to the pyre and setting it on flames, before throwing the torch into the pyre.

He took a step back, watching the flames ensue, engulfing Draco and Penelope's dead bodies, turning them to ash. He watched in agony, wondering if things could have been done differently, to save his friends from harm. Sadly, there wasn't and here he was: stuck.

.

Parker washed his hands in the waterfall hours later. The pyre's flames died down a long time ago, leaving only ash that blew in the wind. He was tired. He needed to sleep.

How did this happen? He knew from the vision he had that there were deaths, and now it came true. He hoped there weren't any more deaths… wait. Amanda. She was the last dragonoid that was a part of his and Elizabeth's team. What would become of her? He feared for Amanda's life now. He had to go back to Manwë's house and settle things. What about Fëanor? Would he know that Penelope and Draco died? Surely, he must know their fates!

He looked up upon seeing a golden-hued portal enter the cave. There was Manwë, stepping out from the portal, observing the dried blood and the red dragonoid sitting on the cold stone floor.

"What happened?" Manwë asked, concerned.

"It was a trap. Penelope and Draco… they led me here, and then they fought me. I… I killed them, solely for defense," Parker hesitated. "I didn't mean to. This is all my fault! I did the wrong thing!"

"No," Manwë embraced him, "no, you were right to defend yourself. Shh!" He patted the red dragonoid on the back, trying to comfort him. Parker couldn't help himself. Tears flooded down his face. What he did was wrong! If he wasn't careful, then his heart would turn black. "Calm down. Elizabeth is at my house. Do you want to go? I'll tell Fëanor of your actions."

Parker looked up at him with uncertainty. He was really heading back to Manwë's house after he tainted Valinor? This made no sense. He didn't feel right at all! Still, he grabbed Manwë's hand, watching helplessly as Manwë hoisted him back on his feet. Quickly, Parker darted through the portal, entering Manwë's house and landing on Elizabeth's lap.

.

Parker looked back at Manwë as he entered the estate. The portal closed behind the man, leaving them in the house, right as the sun reached its lowest peak. The red dragonoid faced Elizabeth again, taking in her fair features. Gently, he moved a lock of hair out of her eyes, doing his best to keep calm.

"Parker will be fine. He just needs some rest," Manwë said, telling Elizabeth and Amanda.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, concerned. She asked Parker now, as he stared at her, painfully. "Where's Draco and Penelope?"

"That's a good question," the white dragonoid insisted. "I could feel their lives end all the way from here!"

"You could, couldn't you?" the brunette-haired, human girl asked Amanda, solemnly.

"Why yes. Dragonoids are connected to each other," Amanda said, hotly. She asked Parker, curious, "What happened?"

"They fought me," Parker looked at her in disdain. "I was fighting for my life and I killed them, out of self-defense! I hate myself! I should have known they would set up a trap for me, and then stab me in the back." He stood up, fed up by what he did. "They almost took my life in that cave. If I hadn't defended myself, then none of this would have happened. I would be dead right now and them alive! They would have gone after you and Elizabeth next, if I hadn't stopped them!"

"I convinced them to come along," Amanda said, truthfully. "I had an inkling they were up to something. I didn't know they would attack you! They were very good at concealing their real plan."

"I don't want to hear this!" Parker said, climbing up the nearest stairwell and finding a wooden bench to sit on. He collapsed on the bench, doing his best to shut out the world from his wrongdoing.

.

Eliza ascended the stairs, determined to see what else was bothering Parker. She had never seen her dragonoid act like this. She had this funny feeling something else happened to him, but what? She had to find out. Maybe talking was the best plan. Otherwise, she would go with Plan B, which was to support her dragonoid through this terrible time.

At last, she reached the top step and entered the drawing room. There was Parker, sitting on a bench instead of a cushioned couch. She gulped, as he sat up, looking directly at her.

"I'm fine!" Parker cried, doing his best to hold back tears. "I'll be fine."

"You look like something else happened to you." Eliza inquired, sitting down next to him. "What is it?"

"Why do you care? Why should anyone care? Is having an attempt on my life, not enough?" Parker sneered. "I hate elves! I hate what they did to me!"

"So, there is something else bothering you," Eliza said, trying to show compassion. "Parker, what is it? You can tell me anything."

Parker relaxed somewhat, taking in her features again. "Alright. Here." He pulled up his sleeve, revealing long, jagged scars, more than what he had before. He watched Elizabeth as she touched the scars, wincing in pain. "That's what did it to me. Whiplashes. There's more of them this time. It was awful." He looked away, uncertainty in his eyes. He pulled down his sleeve, not wanting to see the scars. "You have no idea how awful it is to be struck by a whip."

"Something tells me I don't want to know," Eliza said, realizing she said the wrong thing. Parker glared at her, forcing her to recover quickly. "I mean, what you went through is awful. No one should have to go through that."

"But I did," Parker said, looking away from her. "I should have never gone to Valinor. To be whipped like that again was just… beyond words. The memories still pain me. I could never admit this to anyone, but you." He looked at her now, moving another lock of hair behind Elizabeth's ear. "You are my true companion, my other half. I don't know what I'd do without you." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. It was a soft, gentle kiss, one that made him feel complete. His human side was taking over… or else his hobbit side. Wait. What was he happening to him?

They released a moment later, forcing Eliza to see Parker turn into a curly-haired human with short pointy ears. The moment didn't last long, and soon, Parker was back in dragonoid form. His hands shook violently. "I'm sorry, Parker!" It was too late. She watched Parker stand up and walk away, leaving her alone in the drawing room. She sighed, realizing it was better to let him be.


	15. Journey to Dragon's Keep

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me brainstorm ideas for this chapter. :)

*.*.*

Parker awoke the following morning. He sat up on the mattress and looked around the guest room. There were a few portraits of the history of the First World, as well as a couple of pictures showing the human girl Janet with a blue-eyed, brown-haired Halfling. They were wed and had a blonde-haired, fair-faced daughter. Who were they? Would he ever meet them?

He moved out of bed, darting to the nearest bathroom to do his business. The moment he was out, he entered the dining room to find Amanda and Elizabeth enjoying their breakfast. A buzzing sound protruded from his ears, followed by a fierce ringing noise. Two voices played in his mind: Melkor and another voice. Female and dragon-like. Would he ever meet the dragonoid?

"Parker, sit down!" Amanda gestured to an empty chair, as Manwë brought out a basket filled with more blueberry muffins. Parker gulped, taking his seat between the white dragonoid and the human girl. Amanda asked him first, as soon as he grabbed one of the larger muffins, "So, tell me, Parker: what's next? I know I'm going to meet up with my family after the quest is over."

"Will I go home?" Eliza asked, stunning the two dragonoids.

"Aren't you happy with me? With the team?" Parker asked her, stunned. "With all, that's left of us?"

"It's wonderful," Eliza said, shaking her head, "but I miss home. I wonder how my aunt and uncle are doing. My Uncle Benjamin won't believe where I've been! He loves this stuff! And maybe this Helen the Shapeshifter will be friendly." She admitted, plainly, "She's the purple dragonoid that was in my uncle's drawing room. They looked like they were having fun."

A silence fell in the room. Elizabeth didn't know what was going on. The looks on Parker, Amanda, and Manwë's faces spelled doom. Why didn't they understand? Helen the Shapeshifter might be a good dragonoid! So, why were they giving her strange looks?

"What?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

"Eliza," Amanda said, curtly, "I don't know if anyone told you this about Helen the Shapeshifter, or any shapeshifter. They're not like dragonoids. They may not even be dragonoids."

"What do you mean?" Parker asked, shocked. "I received a letter from Helen. Surely, this must be a mistake."

"It's no mistake!" Amanda said, stunned. "Shapeshifters cannot be trusted, especially if they're true shapeshifters. They take forms at will, but in time they choose a form they like and stick with it. In this case, this shapeshifter might want to be a dragonoid. I think we should keep our eyes peeled, in case she does enter the tower. Dragon's Keep, as it were."

"She seemed harmless," Parker said, misunderstanding. "She gave me that letter from my mother."

"Parker," Amanda said, serious, "I wouldn't trust her."

"How could you know that?" the red dragonoid blurted out. "What if she's good? I mean, she did bring us together for a reason."

"No." Amanda corrected him, "She brought you and Eliza here for a reason. Something tells me this wasn't coincidence or fate. It was a setup, and we're walking into a trap."

Parker looked at Eliza for guidance but only saw her dig into her food. Oh, how he wanted to set things right! He assumed Penelope and Draco were helping Helen out, but this was just a guess. He had no idea why Helen would bring him and Eliza together or why Eliza was sent to him. Maybe he wouldn't know, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

.

The walk across the hill was relieving. Parker sighed, enjoying the fresh air. He wondered what could ever make this world more bliss. Quaint. It was almost as if… the memories were resurfacing! The whip! It lashed out at him, driving him insane! He wanted it to end! He wanted it all to end!

 _Then end it well, Parker Dooley,_ Melkor's voice rang out in his ears, startling the red dragonoid.

 _Come on, Parker. You know you want to,_ there was that female voice again, taking over his thoughts. No. It was there in Manwë's house, intruding Parker's thoughts!

"No. Get out of my head," Parker grimaced, doing his best to drown out the voices.

"Parker, come on!" Amanda called out, drawing Parker's attention back to reality.

The voices were gone, but the red dragonoid didn't know how long it would last. He ran across the hill, following the white dragonoid, Elizabeth, and Manwë to a grand stone tower, standing next to the forest. The tower had a brown roof with a stone chimney, with smoke climbing upwards into the morning sky.

"This is where I leave you," Manwë said to the trio, pointing to the open door. "It looks like someone's already inside, working out the portals. I suggest you hurry, before someone else comes, thinking the same idea."

"How can we ever repay you?" Eliza asked, curious.

"No bother, lass," Manwë said with a smile. "Just know that Eru Ilúvatar is watching over you and your dragonoid companions." He bowed before the trio, waved to them, and departed in the same direction he came from.

Elizabeth looked at the man one last time, before regrouping with Parker and Amanda. They were still at the ajar door, waiting to step inside. This was it! The moment they'd all been waiting for. Oh, Eliza couldn't take it anymore. "I'm going in there now!"

"Eliza! Wait, Eliza! Eliza!" Parker called out, chasing after her.

Eliza didn't look back. She had to get home! She had to do this or miss her chance! But who she discovered at the top step, leading into the main room, where a wooden wheel and a large pulley system were already turned, was a familiar female figure. Eliza couldn't believe it! What was she doing here?


	16. Shapeshifter

Thanks goes to Adeleidhis for helping me brainstorming ideas for the beginning of this chapter. :)

*.*.*

It was Miss Harbinger, wearing a grey traveling dress. That wasn't possible. Eliza eyed her suspiciously. Something about this tower didn't feel right.

"Miss Harbinger?" she asked her nanny, concern dwelling in her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in England."

Amanda hissed, brandishing her dagger. "She's not who she says she is!"

"What?" Eliza asked, stunned. "Amanda, it's my nanny Miss Harbinger. She won't hurt us!"

"I'm afraid, my dear, that your dragonoid friend is right about me." Miss Harbinger waved her hands in front of her, moving upwards until she changed form. She was no longer human. She was a purple dragonoid. It was the same dragonoid Eliza remembered seeing in Uncle Benjamin's drawing room!

"No, no, no! This cannot be!" Eliza spoke up, bewildered. "You're not Miss Harbinger, are you?" She asked the purple dragonoid, who smiled right back at her.

"You're right about that, deary." The female purple dragonoid said, confident and bold. "You may find that Miss Harbinger was my human alter ego. My name is Helen the Shapeshifter." She turned to Parker, the moment he entered the main room. "Ah! Parker Dooley, we meet at last!"

"You!" Parker said, shocked. "You were that voice in my head, the one telling me to do the wrong things!" He pulled out his sword, now cleaned and polished.

"Put that weapon down, boy," Helen said, smirking. "There's no sense in facing me. You're not ready! None of you are ready."

"I'll take you down no matter what, Helen!" Amanda said, curtly.

Helen laughed. "Oh, how bold of you!" She shook her head. "You're nothing without me, Amanda."

"Who are you? Why are you trying to open a portal?" Eliza asked the shapeshifting creature, curious and confused. "Why are you doing this? You brought me and Parker together! How? How did you know that Parker and I were mated?"

"Eliza!" Parker hissed at her in warning. "Don't."

"You didn't know?" Helen asked, curtly. She admitted, truthfully, "It was Aslan who put you two together. Of course, that doesn't explain how Parker was able to follow you around everywhere at home. I'm sorry, at _your_ home, Eliza."

"Don't test me, Helen!" Parker sneered. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, you didn't know that either," Helen said, shocked. "Haven't you wondered what your powers were doing half the time you've been asleep? You've been following Eliza like a lap dog until she came and found you. Haven't you guessed this? You two are bonded in more ways than one!" She turned to Eliza, saying, truthfully, "Didn't it occur to you why I never let you read those fairy tales and fantasy stories? They're real, Elizabeth. They've _always_ been real. Surely, you knew that before you ever stepped onto Beleriand's soil? Or at Paravane Trepess, which is one gateway between worlds."

"One?" Eliza asked, now curious. "You mean there's more than one way?"

"Yeah, there is," Parker said, honestly. "This tower, Paravane Trepess. There's thousands of other gateways. Portals to other worlds. There's even a portal world that can take us anywhere we choose."

"Very good," Helen sneered in wicked delight. "I'm impressed you've done your studies."

"That isn't the point," Amanda said, cautious. "What about that letter you sent to Parker? About his mother and his family?"

Helen said with full confidence. "Oh, his mother's letter tells the truth. She did exactly as she was told. Aslan isn't the only one working throughout the realms. Evil finds loopholes everywhere. The rest came from you, and you have done what no one else could." She admitted, sorrowfully, "Although, I hoped that Draco and Penelope would have killed you sooner. They failed. And here we all are in this portal room!"

"Don't trust her," Amanda told Parker and Eliza. "She's not going to help you."

"Ah! Look whose causing problems now. Shall I end your life and spare you the trouble?" Helen threatened.

"End her life?" Eliza asked, concerned. "Helen, if you have a heart, you could go to Manwë or Aslan, whoever he is. Explain things." She added, kindly, "I'm sure they'll understand."

There was a pause. Eliza smiled at Helen, wondering if she would change her mind. Oh, how she so wanted them to get along. Her smiled faded at the memory of her nanny and her bossy attitude. She didn't like that side of Miss Harbinger – Helen, nor did she want Helen to become evil.

It was Amanda who said that shapeshifters were evil. Eliza hoped the dragonoid had enough sense not to attack Helen, not when the shapeshifting dragonoid didn't do anything.

"Come on, Amanda," Helen faced the white dragonoid, smirking. "Surely, you won't let your attitude convince you that all shapeshifters are evil? Shall we test this?" She smiled mischievously. "Surely, you won't let prejudice convince you that my race is evil."

Amanda snarled. She wasn't giving up on this fight. She charged straight for the shapeshifter, throwing her dagger at the purple dragonoid. Helen dodged the dagger and smacked Amanda in the stomach. The reaction left Amanda crashing to the wood-planked floor in pain.

"Don't make me do that again," Helen said, serious. "You were the one after shapeshifters."

"And you were the one threatening me!" Amanda cried back, annoyed. "Don't you remember that?"

Helen pulled out Amanda's dagger. "You want to face me? Fine. I challenge you to a duel. Fight to the death. May the best dragonoid win." She smiled wickedly in Amanda's direction, her face confident and bold. Amanda stood up and pulled out a dagger off the wall, ready to fight the shapeshifting dragonoid. "Come on, Amanda. Surely, you weren't planning on making it through this alive, were you?"

"You won't win. I'll guarantee it," Amanda said, testily.

Another pause entered the room. Eliza watched in horror as Amanda and Helen made the first move, blade clashing against blade. Amanda dodged Helen's first blow, only to be smacked in the back by Helen's elbow. Amanda spun around in pain, doing her best to keep her composure together. She spun around, clashing her dagger against Helen's dagger – or rather her dagger against the dagger she found on the wall.

Amanda parried and dodged another blow, as Helen smacked the wall and swung at the white dragonoid. Each dragonoid was nearly equal in the fight, but Helen was quickly proved to be the stronger duelist! The white dragonoid ducked too soon, causing the purple dragonoid to bash her on the head with the hilt of her dagger. Amanda sprawled on the floor, her head throbbing.

"Ow!" Amanda winced, doing her best to keep focused.

"Giving up already?" Helen asked, cunningly. "You can't win. You're too… delicate. A delicate flower with too much honor in your heart. And that honor will kill you before you meet your family." Amanda glared at her, as Helen spoke again, "You're nothing without me around. Nothing!"

Amanda growled, swinging her dagger at the shapeshifter. She stood up, ready to take another blow, when Helen's blade struck her in the stomach, hitting her enough to make her fall to the floor in a weakened state. She was going to die here. There was nothing more to say about it, except to rest in peace—

"No! _No!_ NOOOO! Please, NO!" Eliza shrieked in terror, only to be held back by Parker before she had the chance to rush up to Amanda's side. She looked at Helen's cackling smile. How could she do this? "I'll kill you!" She ran towards the shapeshifter, hoping to take her revenge on her now. Only she didn't count on Helen choking her with a wave of her hand.

"You think you can stop me? Please," Helen said, proudly, "on the inside, you're still that little girl who was afraid of moths." She sneered, threatening her and Parker, "The next time we meet, I can assure you that it won't be pretty. I will come back and you two will know the meaning of pain." She released Eliza, allowing her the chance to breathe, before vanishing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Eliza coughed loudly, sputtering in an effort to regain her strength. She was happy when Parker came to join her, but terrified at the sight of seeing Amanda on the ground, coughing weakly. No! This couldn't be! Amanda was supposed to live! The moment she recovered, Eliza rushed up to the white dragonoid's side, holding her friend's scaly hand.

"You two are something," Amanda said, weakly.

"Please don't go! We need you!" Eliza cried out in pain, choking back tears.

"No. You two need each other." Amanda moved Parker's hand in Eliza's, holding them together. "Take care of each other. Go without me. Tell my family… about me. Bring my body back to them. Please?"

Eliza nodded several times. "We will. Don't worry about that."

"Good," Amanda said, softly, feeling at peace. "I can see it now. Aslan's Country." She looked up at the ceiling, as a white light engulfed her. "It's so… beautiful." She looked on, the light leaving her eyes. Eliza couldn't believe this. Amanda was gone.


	17. The Way Home

This is the last chapter for this story. :)

*.*.*

Eliza looked up, staring at the portal as a group of white dragonoids, shooting off frosty flames, walked through the portal, taking Amanda's lifeless body away. The human girl held Parker's hand until Amanda's body was safely through the portal, until the portal vanished.

Eliza rested her head against Parker's shoulder, not knowing what else to do. Everything that happened here was for a reason. How would Amanda be remembered? Or Draco and Penelope? Or Jine and Tracker, who were off to who knew what.

She looked up at Parker now, kissing him on the lips. She didn't want to let him go. So, why were another two portals opening up? One of those portals was a window, growing in size and shape. She stood up at the same time as her red dragonoid upon seeing a golden-brown lion leave the wider portal, showing off a land with green grass, mountains, and a family of red dragonoids, all staring at Parker as if they knew him.

"That's your family?" Eliza asked Parker, stunned to see him so confused.

"I think it is. But no. I don't think they could be here." Parker turned to the lion as if he recognized them. "How could this happen, Aslan? Is that my family?"

The Lion nodded. "It is. I am Aslan." The Lion said, telling both the red dragonoid and the human girl. "You have come far and now must take a new road, one that will involve another adventure, but it is not now. This quest is done."

"Will I go with him?" Eliza asked the Lion, curious.

"Not today," Aslan said, looking at her keenly. "But someday, you will be traveling with Parker again and his family. The Dooley family." He added, curtly, "This must be done, and unfortunately, you both will be split up." That shocked Eliza and Parker. They were going to be separated? How could this happen? Aslan spoke again, uninterrupted, "As Eliza walked through a window, you, Parker, walked through a portal. You both will be traveling back in the same way you came."

"No." Parker rushed towards Eliza, embracing her. "I can't let you go."

"We have to," Eliza released him. "We'll meet again. I promise."

"I don't know how we met in your world," Parker admitted, curtly. "But if I find a way to do it again, I will look for you." He added, smiling, "Or better yet, I'll surprise you. Don't worry. I will find you again! We'll be reunited soon!" He ran through the portal, rushing up to his family and embracing them. The portal closed, leaving Eliza alone with the Great Lion.

A tear shed down Eliza's face. She couldn't conceal it anymore! She loved that dragonoid. She wanted to see him again. The mission may have been for naught, due to the losses, but she wouldn't forget them. The unsung heroes who helped her and Parker make it to this tower. What would become of them?

"Aslan," Eliza asked, curious, "I came here to help Parker find his family. All those lives that were lost! How will they be remembered?"

"Fëanor knows and is weeping for his beloved dragonoid, Penelope, now," Aslan said, answering her question. "Draco will be remembered for helping you and Parker out. Amanda already has a family who will give her a proper funeral. Jine and Tracker will live out their lives in the realm of talking animals, just like they said. Fate has woven lives here, and now that journey to find Parker's family has reached its end with favor smiling on the both of you." He said last, "You will be remembered. All of you on this journey. You won't fail him, Eliza. You are his mate." He referred to Parker.

"I want to be with him," Eliza said, curtly.

"I know you do, but now, we must leave this tower. You'll find your way home through there," Aslan said, breathing on the window to make it open up.

Eliza walked towards the window, surprised to find a wooden ledge standing underneath it. She looked back at Aslan and the place where Parker's portal had been. She sighed, knowing there was no turning back.

She walked through the opening, finding her clothes change back to American clothes. Her hair was neatly combed. Her skin washed and cleaned. She felt different, but also the same. She jumped down from the ledge, looking back at the window to see the portal close and the English sky, in the waking morning hours, flood back.

She looked about the room. There was the four-poster bed and the sitting room next door. She turned and looked at the closed bedroom door. It opened, revealing Uncle Benjamin, who stared at her in shock and awe. The man hadn't aged a day! Or so she suspected.

"Oh! How long have you been in here?" Benjamin asked, out of curiosity. "Were you hiding by the window?"

"Uncle," Eliza spoke up, smiling, "you have no idea where I've been!"

Benjamin smirked. "It's time we talked."

.

Eliza had closed her window, long before she had spoken with Benjamin in his drawing room. They talked over many things. About the First World, about Benjamin's journey with Helen the Shapeshifter, and the knowledge Eliza received as she traveled with Parker through Paravane Trepess and Beleriand. She couldn't believe how much she told him.

"The question I have now, uncle, is this: is there any way for me to get back to Beleriand? Or to meet with Parker Dooley in the Land of Dragons?" Eliza asked her uncle, curious. "It's just… I fell in love with Parker. I know it's hard to explain, but I can't seem to let him go! I need him. Will I ever see him again?"

"Of course, you will," Benjamin said, pleased. "I encounter my dragonoid once every few years. She always takes the form of your nanny, Miss Harbinger. Sad to say, Miss Harbinger appears to be missing."

"She wasn't happy when me and Parker found her. I fear she's going to do something terrible!" She concluded, "I have to find Parker! I have to let him know!" Eliza stood up, just as her uncle stopped her.

"Now, now! We'll have none of that!" Benjamin sat her back down. "It doesn't work that way. You can't simply will these things to come back to you. Aslan wouldn't want that!"

"Then what do I do?" Eliza asked, curious. "I don't know what I'd do without Parker. We're bonded. We have this connection I cannot explain!"

"I cannot either, but you'll simply have to let these things come to you," Benjamin said, keenly. "Remember to keep your eyes open. Aslan will bring Parker back to you. You wait and see." Somehow, Eliza believed that.

*.*.*

 **References:**

Aslan is from C.S. Lewis' book series, _The Chronicles of Narnia_.

~o~

That's it for the first part in my mini-series, _Origin Tales: Parker Dooley_. :)

Thanks goes to the following people who reviewed this story: Saphirabrightscale. Thanks goes to the people who favorited and followed this fanfic: Gracie Miserables, Saphirabrightscale, and jurib14. Thanks, everyone for taking time out of your busy schedules to read this fanfic until the end. It is much appreciated. :)

Even after a little over a decade, since I started this mini-series, this first story stands out in the draft version and this refined edition. And yes, it turned out there were the same deaths that were the same in my draft version but ended up going down a different path in this polished edition. Other than that, writing this fanfic felt like I was writing a new journey; so, that was interesting! :)

The next story will focus on Parker's family, Eliza and Parker's relationship, Helen the Shapeshifter, and a rather curious piece of jewelry. :)

Thanks for reading. :) I'll see everyone in the next story. Bye! :)

 _Aria Breuer_


End file.
